Dream come true II, Life has just begun
by StormDracona
Summary: Danni now has been at the base for awhile, and is gaining an amusing reputation. Jetfire in turn it seems is falling for her. Maybe you'll have to see.
1. First day out with the Jets!

* * *

Dream come true sequel.  
  
DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!...Only Danni and Shadow, so Nyah! hehe

* * *

Danni is fully healed from her past injuries, thank god because broken ribs hurt. She is also currently arguing with her 'roomate' partner of a minicon. Mainly that it's HER game counsel, and that SHE has first dibs. Shadow was still in motorcycle form and used voice commands to move his racecar. Danni looked none to pleased at being ignored.  
  
"YO! Earth to overgrown bicycle!" THAT got his attention  
  
"Hey! I am NOT a bicycle! It's motorcycle! Spell it with me M-O-T-O-R-C-Y-C- L-E!" He tilted his front wheel towards Danni, indicating he was pointing.  
  
"Ya, I can spell. How about G-E-T O-F-F M-Y G-A-M-E! It's my turn ya wacko" She growled, glaring. Shadow turned it off, huffy. Mainly since yelling at her made his racecar crash.  
  
"Oh fine" He huffed. Then he thought for a moment.  
  
"But when you crash I play" Shadow amended. Danni happily sat on the ground and rebooted the consul.  
  
"Same goes for you, bugger" Danni teased, accepting his silent apology. He snickered. Rolling forward he pressed his tire against her side, a sign of brotherly affection. He was like a close friend or brother and Danni was happy to have him. Even if he liked to annoy her.  
  
An hour later if you walked by you could hear them laughing trying to distract each other so they'd crash in the game. Optimus walked by, shaking his head in amusement at what he was hearing.  
  
Jetfire in turn was more curious. He remembered to knock and when he was Okayed he came in. He laughed at what he saw.  
  
Danni had gotten uncomfortable on the ground and was comfortably sitting on Shadows seat while he played. Danni kept snickering and whispering 'Don't crash, don't crash!!' to him. Eventually he lost his concentration. Yelping he took a turn too late and crashed into the guardrail.  
  
"Your turn" Shadow sighed. Danni started playing. Shadow did the same trick on her, she almost crashed.  
  
"Ha!" He snorted. Danni sighed shaking her head. Jetfire smirked, they were so immersed in the game they had ignored his entrance completely. Feeling really mischievous he snickered.  
  
"BOO!" Danni and Shadow practically leapt 6 feet in the air, Danni's racecar crashed. Danni looked at it pouting, ignoring more important things.  
  
"Ya made me crash it...I was going to get top score too..."She whimpered. You could swear she'd have cried if she were more upset. Mainly because she was only 2 points away from breaking the record. Jetfire shook his head.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go flying with me." He smiled as her eyes lit up. Her mood doing a 180.  
  
"Really?" Danni gasped, not truly believing.  
  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't" His optics and voice portrayed his smile. Danni smiled back at him.  
  
"How kewl. I'd love too! Shadow ya can play and try to break the record if ya wanna..." Danni offered. Shadow cheered.  
  
"Cool, I'll have it beat! I swear. Now go have fun, for you shall never beat me!" Shadow laughed. Danni smiled.  
  
"Just remember that you need to recharge." Danni laughed.  
  
"Oh har, har" He snickered. Remembering last time he had got so immersed in the game he passed out from lack of energy. Danni had to drive him literally into a wall to get him to wake up.  
  
Jetfire suddenly snagged Danni up walking out with a quick farewell to the minicon. He practically ran outside. Danni clung to his index finger, hissing threats that if he dropped her she'd come back and haunt him and so on. They got outside. Danni was in one piece thankfully.  
  
"Jetfire?" Danni asked. He looked down at her slightly pale face.  
  
"If. You. Ever. **EVER**. _**EVER**_. Do that again, I will be forced to kill you" She stated glaring; Jetfire realized she was talking about him running and managed a sheepish look.  
  
"Sorry...?" Was all he could think of saying. After a minute Jetfire, managing a puppy opticed look, made Danni give in.  
  
"Fine" She sighed. "Just, don't do that again" Jetfire nodded. Danni looked at him. After a moment he noted this.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothin' just-" He finished with her as she continued.  
  
"-looking at ya" He chuckled, Danni shrugged.  
  
"Well then why did ya ask?" She smiled amused.  
  
"Teasing, now don't hate me for this" Danni blinked.  
  
"Hate you for whA-?!"Danni yelled as he tossed her in the air and transformed around her. She landed comfortably in the cockpit seat, almost hyperventilating. Flying in the air freestyle was NOT her forte'.  
  
"...I'll try not to hate you for that" Danni choked. Jetfire gave a sympathetic chuckle.  
  
"That's all I can ask" Safety restraints came out of nowhere holding Danni in place. She looked at them surprised.  
  
"Take off!" Jetfire laughed. He took off fast, Danni was awestruck if not a little nervous. Flying around was awesome, Danni never could have imagined that this is what it'd be like and she was with her buddy too. So that was the best. The two stayed silent through the flight in a compatible silence. Suddenly Jetfire flew into space. Danni watched awestruck.  
  
"It's beautiful..." She breathed. Looking at all the now very visible stars and moon.  
  
"I know, when I can I try to fly up here to relax. It's so peaceful." Jetfire paused.  
  
"I thought it might be something you'd like to see, since I've seen you get out and star gaze at night... Don't deny it" He added when she looked like she was going too.  
  
"Alright... I admit. I used to lie on my roof at home and try to see the stars. I think it's comforting. But the air so polluted you couldn't see it unless you were REALLY high up..." Danni trailed off. Watching as a shooting star was about to pass them.  
  
"Better make a wish!" She told Jetfire.  
  
"Why don't you?"? He offered.  
  
"How about both of us" Danni compromised.  
  
"Okay" As the shooting star trailed past they made their wishes.  
  
"You make yours?" Jetfire asked after a minute.  
  
"Ya...You?" Danni asked.  
  
"Ya" Came Jetfire's quiet reply.  
  
"We should head back..." He suddenly trailed off. Danni nodded. So as always all good things must come to an end, as 4 hours later the two came for a landing.  
  
"That was so cool!" Danni cheered, running around the now transformed Jetfire's feet. They were in the hallway after notifying Optimus they were back.  
  
Laughing he scooped her up into his hand. "I thought you'd like it, now how about we see if that minicon of yours beat that score?" Danni nodded eagerly ready to pounce her friend if he used cheat codes.  
  
"Tally ho!"Jetfire laughed.  
  
"Hey that's my line!" Danni yelled indignant.  
  
"Well I said it first so nyah!" He teased looking at her.  
  
"Copyright infringement!" She threw back, and then realized what he had said.  
  
"...Nyah? Am I corrupting you?!" Danni asked surprised.  
  
"Maybe a little." Was his coy response. He looked like he had caught a mouse.  
  
"Oh you tease! Alright let's go att...Uh see Shadow!" Jetfire laughed walking towards Danni and Shadows quarters.  
  
"Evil!" He chuckled.  
  
"...What?" Danni asked innocently, both walked into the room of the two prank duo.

* * *

Oh how cute. They went on a date!..Sorta. PLEASE R&R (Not like ya'll don't but you know :-) 


	2. Humorus hyjinxs

Chap 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Transformers or game references. Even if I own A copy of one I do not own it as a whole...Only Danni, Shadow, and the weird supposedly plot thingy(We have a plot?!(Damien: We have a plot)SD: Oh...)  
  
Hehe (queue for insane laugh, crickets chirp.) We need to get that fixed...pointed look at Damien.

* * *

Jetfire set Danni on the ground as they walked into Danni and Shadows room/house, Danni started laughing softly.  
  
There was Shadow in vehicle form on his side snoring emitting from his recharging form. Jetfire shook his head. Danni walked over and gently lifted the bike into proper positioning and rolled him to his mat on the floor. Kicking his stand down she shook her head.  
  
"I knew he'd do that, he didn't recharge last night. Remind me it's dangerous to him, if I let him play games for as long as he wants till he's had enough. He won't stop" Danni sighed. Jetfire nodded his head. Playfully he pretended to write on a notepad.  
  
"Note: Shadow is a danger to himself when it comes to video games. Must be supervised, or he will have an imminent pass out." Jetfire snickered.  
  
"Oh very funny, and nice use of a big word. Do you know what it means?" Danni teased.  
  
"Of course! It means uh..." Danni shook her head.  
  
"In laments terms it means 'soon to come and can't be stopped' or something along those lines." Danni explained.  
  
"I knew that" Jetfire stated trying to pretend that he had.  
  
"Ya right" She snickered.  
  
"I did!" Jetfire exclaimed. Danni shook her head as she checked the game consul to see if cheats were used. Nope absolutely none.  
  
'Good minicon, no pouncing of you yet' Danni thought amused. The score thankfully for Danni wasn't beat, she grinned. Danni sat down and started playing. Motioning to Jetfire to have a seat. Jetfire shook his head. Walking to the one Transformers chair in the room he sat. Watching Danni try and beat the score.  
  
1 hour later.  
  
"YES!" Danni screamed. Jetfire laughed, especially when Shadow bolted awake. His kickstand snapped back up.  
  
"WHAT?!" He yelled panicked.  
  
"I BEAT THE SCORE! BWAHAHAHA!" Danni cackled.  
  
(So THAT'S where the insane cackle went too)  
  
"Wha' What?!" Shadow stuttered he drove forward and looked at the screen.  
  
'[NEW HIGH SCORE PLEASE WRITE NAME]'  
  
"No..."He groaned. Danni happily giggled as she typed in her name slowly, so she could torture Shadow.  
  
"D" Danni happily sang.  
  
"A" She continued.  
  
"N" Jetfire was trying not to laugh at poor Shadow.  
  
"N" Shadow started twitching.  
  
"I" She smiled finished. Maybe.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe I should do my WHOLE name!" Danni smiled evilly.  
  
"NO! EVIL! I hate you!" Shadow yelled immediately, freaking out. Danni smiled nodding as she shut off the game. Of course Danni saving her high score.  
  
"Love you too Shadow. Now want tah play Mario Carts wit me?" Danni amended amused.  
  
Shadow was silent then. "...Hell, yes." Danni and Jetfire laughed.  
  
"Put a third player!" Jetfire laughed as he hooked a special controller up so he could play. (By the way the TV they are using is Transformer sized. Talk about big screen TV!)

* * *

I know its short but I have an excuse! Ya'll be sad to hear this (maybe) but I sprained my wrist. So if I don't update as fast usual, I'm sorry. Typing this Chap hurt a bit 'cause it's hard for me to type (stupid brace). I did this one so ya'll can be happy! I'll update as soon as I can, and I CAN see reviews though so please as usual R&R PLEASE! (Puppy eyes) 


	3. It starts to Dawn on them

Chap. 3  
  
I forced myself to type this when inspiration struck. So the usual I don't own transformers only my characters and plot so Nyah! Hahahe 

* * *

Danni weaved around Shadow who was at the moment Luigi, she was the Princess and Jetfire was Mario. But Jetfire only got to be Mario after he beat both Danni and Shadow at the solver of all debates. Rock, Paper, Sizzers. Fancy huh?  
  
"NO!" Shadow wailed as Danni shot a turtle shell at him. Destroying his last balloon.  
  
"Next time Shad, next time" Danni grinned. Jetfire sneaked up on Danni.  
  
"AHA!" Jetfire crowed shooting one of his two turtle shells at Danni.  
  
"Evasive manuvers!" Danni yelped dodging. Great now a renegade shell was loose. It was down to the wire too, Danni had one balloon, Jetfire had one balloon.  
  
As Danni did a 180 she fired her last shell...  
  
She missed.  
  
"NO!" She screeched, unable to dodge his shot. Shadow started laughing as the winner was announced. Jetfire gave her a victory/peace sign.  
  
"No hard feelings?" Jetfire teased. Danni looked at him a moment.  
  
"None what so ever...I just want a rematch!" Danni smirked he laughed.  
  
"You and Shadow duke it out I think I'll watch."  
  
"But Jetfire! Shadow stinks! I beat him all by myself that round! Well mostly, he kept shooting himself" Danni whined good naturedly.  
  
"Hey! I resent the implications of that!" Shadow exclaimed, trying to sound hurt though he wasn't.  
  
"Hey! Yourself! You KNOW it's the truth!" Danni laughed.  
  
"Oh how do you know that?" Jetfire teased.  
  
"Because, truth is all that comes from my mouth!" Danni snickered.  
  
"Well. I haven't seen you LIE...yet, BUT!" Jetfire stated when Danni was about to give a victory grin.  
  
"You just might be a very good liar." He added, victorious.  
  
"I'm hurt! Why would I lie!?" Danni smiled.  
  
"Oh I have no clue. It scares me why you do the things you do sometimes!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? I'm nuts?"  
  
"Well you DID kidnap Jolt and hold him hostage to make Hotshot drive you to Rad's house so you could kidnap him. Just so you could hold him hostage to hold both Alexis and Carlos hostages, and you did all that just because you were bored!" Jetfire offered.  
  
"Hey! I thought it was a good idea at the time! How was I supposed to know they'd gang up and revolt?! If I had I would-" She was cut off, as the minicon alert had to ruin they're friendly banter.  
  
Danni got on Shadow as Jetfire ran out of the room. Action! Well on the way to the control room they COULD have SOME fun...  
  
"We gunna beat ya!" Shadow and Danni chanted as they passed Jetfire to the control room.  
  
"On no you don't!" He ran faster. As they skidded around the corner into the control room Shadow monster trucked it over Blurrs foot causing him to jump back into Hotshot, who bumped into Smokescreen. Smokescreen being as sturdy as he was smirked as he supported the two domino transformers.  
  
"Well, I know I didn't order dominos" He smiled. Blurr straightened out himself with a nod of thanks to his comrades as he looked at the grinning/trying not to laugh herself sick Danni. Shadow in turn softly snickered. The other kids were trying not to snicker. They were also giving Danni suspicious looks. Geez, she wasn't going to kidnap them AGAIN.  
  
"Dominos" Shadow snickered. Jetfire had seen the little show but was busy trying to hit the brakes, so he wouldn't run over someone he most CERTAINLY didn't want to run over... Optimus. Optimus in turn shook his head as he reached over and caught Jetfires shoulder not only stopping, but sturdying him.  
  
"Now that we're all here" He called amused. Red Alert shook his head at this.  
  
"Lets warp" Everyone in an orderly fashion walked/drove into the warp room. Danni got to sit in Optimus' cab while Rad, Carlos, and Alexis were in Hotshots cab. The minicons were in Optimus' trailer. Danni braced herself. She wasn't going to like this.  
  
"Warp!" Optimus ordered. Danni felt it commence and nearly blacked out.  
  
A second later...  
  
Danni opened one eye peeking. Slowly she opened the other eye. They were in forest type area. She wasn't sick, she had made it. Unbuckling herself she hopped out.  
  
"Who-hoo! I made it! I don't feel bad!" Optimus laughed, while the others jumped at her exclamation. They laughed when Danni groaned.  
  
"...Nevermind" She groaned collapsing 'neatly' on the ground when she was hit be dizzyness.  
  
"Hehe. C'mon girl, in my cab" Smokescreen snickered as he rolled forward. Danni hoisted (no pun intended;) herself up and managed to get in. When he snickered at her facial expression, she glared.  
  
"It's official. I hate the warp gate and it hates me." Danni growled huffy. Smokescreen snickered again this time in sympathy.  
  
"Oh now, now, took the kids more times then that to get used to the warp gate I heard. Now let's get to business." He stated. Danni shrugged.  
  
"Ok, business..." Danni looks confused.  
  
"...Smokescreen?" She asked.  
  
Smokescreen answered surprised "Yes?"  
  
"What's this 'business'?" Danni asked innocently. It took smokescreen a moment to digest this then.  
  
"Hahahaha! Danni!" He laughed. Danni made a victory sign and grinned.  
  
"Gods I rule..." She chuckled.  
  
"Really now, we had a laugh so now its business time" He sighed, Optimus' voice poured through the comms.  
  
"Autobots stay alert for Decepticons, kids...be careful and watch for the minicon!" He ordered. Danni resisted the horrid urge to go 'aye, aye, captain!' Smokescreen noticed she was trying not to laugh at her mental joke. He sighed, wondering if she was nuts. As th egroup drove through the forest it became apparent the they wouldn't be able ot go much further. Optimus didn't want to but he knew he had too.

"...Kids, I'm trusting you to stay out of danger call us if you run into trouble. You all are the only ones who can go in." He sighed. The kids hopped out of the vehicles and the minicons followed suit. As the kids got on they're partners and drove out of earshot of the Autobots, Jetfire flew in close and gave Danni and co a warning.

"If ANY of you come back like Danni did when we went to the artic...Someones going to have a LOT of explaining to do! If your attacked call us!" He warned. Danni gave him a dirty look having to look up at him.

"Geez Jetfire! You make it sound like I ENJOYED nearly dying! It was an accident for cripe's sake, no one knew that cave was there!" Danni snarled she hated being reminded of things that weren't her fault yet she seemed to be blamed. Jetfire caught on real quick his error.

"I wasn't blaming you Danni or anyone I was saying I don't want to have to experience that again." He amended sighing softly, Danni shrugged feeling oddly numb suddenly.'Why DOES he care?!' She mentally groaned.

"Sorry guess I'm a bit high strun' " She sighed nodding. Jetfire made apologetic noise.

'Why did he care?' Was Danni's thought as she and the others disapeared under the conopy of tree tops. He was going out of his way, even for a friend.

"Why do I care? It...no, I...Primus I'm confused..." Jetfire whispered to himself as he watched the kids disapear. He sights were mainly on Danni.

* * *

I'm so cool I tricked a friend into typing most of this for me I dictated. But now she thinks I'm nuts :') Oh well R&R ya'll hope this'll tide ya cravin's I try to put humor and other generes in here so don't be to confused! If I can keep tricking people and typing half of a chap I just might not have to worry.


	4. stupid plants! Danni:Shut up Carlos

Chap 4

I do not own Transformers. Only my characters.

( == ) = scence change.

' ' = thoughts

* * *

Danni looked forward as she ducked a low branch from the canopies above her. Carlos yelped as he got a branch in the face though. Danni shook her head slightly and swore she heard Grindor laugh. She looked over at Alexis and noted Sureshock was having some trouble with the terrain. If this kept up, walking is all they'd have left...  
  
"Yo! Ya'll okay over there?!" Danni called to Rad, Alexis and Carlos. The later still spitting out leaves.  
  
"No I hate this chica. I no likey this forest" Carlos grumbled.  
  
"Well I think the forest no likey you either Carlos, you stole some of its leaves right there" Danni teased, he in turn looked unimpressed. Rad was trying not to laugh to hard or he'd lose his balence. This would be bad at the speed they were going, Alexis had balance and laughing down pat.  
  
"Anyways, anyone see anything?" Danni called. Shadow yelped as he saw something, and it wasn't the minicon...Danni turned her head and stared.  
  
It was Cyclonis. Being the trigger happy idiot he was. Hidden from him out of his sight was the minicon as he paced around in what might be the only clearing around.  
  
'Darn' Danni growled mentally seeing the predicament. She pulled over with Shadow and the others followed suit. Hiding behind some trees.  
  
"What should we do guys?" Danni asked softly. The trigger happy idiot only 30 yards away.  
  
"We have to call Optimus..." Rad stated getting Laserbeak out. The bird bot's comm. system though didn't work because of the white noise from the forest it seemed.  
  
"Oh great..." No one asked what he meant. The static stated what it was; they weren't the only ones who heard the loud static though. Shadow yelled out as Cyclonis sneaked up, giggling softly as he snagged up Alexis.  
  
"AHH!" Alexis screamed as Cyclonis started gripping tighter. Bringing her up to be level with his face.  
  
"What we have here?! One of the Autobums humans! Hehe, maybe you can tell me where the minicon is..." He snickered. Danni snarled leaping out of hiding.  
  
"Let her go!" Danni roared protectiveness in her stature. She was going to hurt him tenfold of what he did to Alexis and it showed.  
  
"Ha! Like I'm scared! Hehehehe, now fleshy where's the minicon?" Cyclonis directed his attention to Alexis. Danni ran forward dodging his foot when he tries to step on her when he noticed her run past him. She dove and snagged up the minicon. Rolling back to her feet.  
  
'I have to get him to let go of Alexis!' Danni thought desperately. She realized something.  
  
'When all else fails blind people with rage. Or in this case insane, idiot Decepticons!' Danni thought. Here goes" She muttered.  
  
"YOU!" Cyclonis looked at her. Danni braced herself.  
  
"BLENDER-BUTT! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING THE MINICON WAS RIGHT HERE DUFUS!" Danni yelled. He slowly glared, growling when it sank in. Danni watched to see his reaction.  
  
"Blender butt?!" He hissed, Danni tensed ready to run. But she had to get him to let Alexis go...  
  
"YA GOT A PROBLEM WIT IT DUFUS?! TOUGH! FIGHT LIKE A...uh" Danni quickly was running out of insults she adapted quickly  
  
"A TRANSFORMER! COWARD!" Danni continued to taunt him. Cyclonis in turn threw Alexis away charging her. Alexis was thankfully caught by Shadow. He had transformed in the nick of time.  
  
Quickly transforming back to motorcycle form Shadow carried Alexis over to Rad. Racing after a retreating Danni with a VERY mad Cyclonis at her heels. She managed to get ahead because of the foliage slowing Cyclonis down. 'See Carlos the forest has some use!' Danni though absently.  
  
'Oh man what I do for friends!' Danni cried mentally as she heard Cyclonis cackle. Danni tried to hit the brakes as she was lifted of her feet with a "Bang" from a laser shot. The heat from the laser and the dust kicked up by it stung her eyes. As she fell from her 'flight' it became apparent Cyclonis had become trigger happy as he continued cackling.  
  
Danni flew 20 feet high and landed 10 yards away...On her wrist. A sickening 'snap' was heard. Danni stifled a scream of pain; she was really out of it too. Having also hit her head on a nearby dead log. She opened her eyes and nearly screamed from terror. Rad had been smart and sent Laserbeak to grab help. Help should get there in time...Maybe......  
===  
Jetfire was standing with the others waiting for the kids. He was pondering about Danni and him. He just couldn't understand what he was feeling.  
  
'What am I feeling? Could I possibly...Love...Her?' He wondered. Suddenly he winced, he felt terror. But...It wasn't his. What was going on?  
  
Red Alert called out suddenly, as the bot bird flew in fast. He suddenly had a sinking feeling...  
===  
She couldn't see. The lasers heat and the dust had done something to her eyes. Danni listened to Cyclonis as he got closer. Fear gripped her. She was helpless to him now. Having managed to cling to the minicon in her now only good hand she tried not to shake. A familiar voice rang out as Cyclonis leaned down to grab her. Shadow was just in time to see.  
  
"No!" He screamed. Pushing himself to go faster, he wouldn't make it...  
  
"GET AWAY FORM HER CYCLONIS!!" Jetfire roared tackling him. Danni felt herself being helped up and the minicon was taken from her grasp, she struggled scared.  
  
"Danni! It's okay! It's Alexis!" Came the other girl's startled yelp when Danni's good hand just about knocked her off her feet. Danni reached out with her good hand touching her face.  
  
"Alexis?" Danni whispered, beyond terrified. What if this was permanent what if this wasn't Alexis? Just some trick? Danni continued panicking.  
  
"Yes Danni, what's wrong?" Came Alexis' question. Danni snapped it had to be her.  
  
"I can't see...I can't see." Danni whimpered scared, into her friends shoulder. Rad and Carlos froze. Carlos slowly becoming enraged. Even more so when he saw the strong, tall girl losing what control over her emotions she had left. Rad was feeling the same thing. Jetfire was the only one able to get there to help the kids though at this moment so he'd have to deal with Cyclonis himself.  
  
"Jetfire!" Alexis called.  
  
"What?" He yelled back looking over his shoulder from his pummeling of Cyclonis.  
  
"We have to get back to base, so get him outta here quick!" Alexis called.  
  
"Knock him one for me for what he did to Danni!" Carlos yelled.  
  
"Me too!" Rad called. Jetifire seemed surprised. But did as he was asked as the chopper 'Con was forced to warp back to his home base defeated. Jetfire walked over then kneeled to be more level with the kids. Danni nearly had a heart attack. Thinking it might be Cyclonis.  
  
"Danni?" Jetfire asked worried, seeing her jerk.  
  
"Jetfire? Oh god...I can't see...I can't see" Danni cried slowly walking forward and managing to touch his knee that he was kneeling on. Danni slowly collapsed to the ground in relief. Jetfire's optics slowly darkened to a deep gold then bronze with his rage as he watched Danni lean on his knee for comfort.  
  
'Cyclonis will pay.' He mentally vowed as he picked the kids and minicons up flying to the others as fast as he dared. 


	5. Empathic? Wazat?

do not own Transformers only my characters so if ya wanna play wit them ask me:) I gladly share wit you!  
  
HI! I'm alive yes. Kinda sappy this one is I think. It'll make future chapters not only make sense but cool too though!  
  
Have an Awesome Day! (I typed this all by myself! HAHAH Brace can't stop the likes off me!)

* * *

Danni laid in the med bay, a cast on her wrist and a bandage around her head covering her eyes. She had long since arriving at base passed out and at the moment Red Alert was adapting Laserbeak so the white noise problem wouldn't reoccur. Jetfire and the kids were explaining what had happened so the others could understand. Well mostly the kids were explaining while Jetfire tried to stay calm.  
  
"She purposefully made Cyclonus mad so he'd let me go, she was using the forest's foliage to her advantage." Alexis explained.  
  
"Then he kinda went trigger happy and started shooting she obviously managed to avoid it but I don't know why she's...Blind" Alexis finished in a whisper like voice looking at Red Alert.  
  
"Do you know how she became blind Red Alert?" Optimus asked concerned for the unconscious girl who he gave a quick glance on the med table.  
  
"The heat from any of our lasers, are very intense Optimus she dodged being hit by the shot but the after shock of heat and energy she wasn't able to avoid. To us it's nothing for the most part to humans...It can be deadly so really she got off easy." Red Alert offered, finishing some adjustments to Laserbeak.  
  
"What is the damage to her eyes then Red Alert is it permanent?" Scavenger asked.  
  
"Not that time won't heal. My only concern is scar tissue forming, so she'll have to wear the bandage at least two weeks so she won't strain her eyes. From there we'll have to see how it affects her overall vision" Red Alert comforted slightly.  
  
"The damage was only irritation and some nasty burning on her eyes and around them, so I have to have her come in to get antibiotics and eye drops done. I need a minicon or one of the kids to do it for me though." Red Alert explained.  
  
"She'll have to have someone with her than at all times" Optimus said it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes" Was all Red Alert could say.  
  
"She'll be stubborn Red you know she won't want us to nursemaid her, she'll just hide in one of her vents again." Jetfire sighed. Alexis, Rad, and Carlos gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"She can't even SEE the vents let alone hide in them! You saw how much of an emotional wreck she was! Chances are she'll be terrified to be left alone! I know I was when I had laser eye surgery done to me and needed to be blinded for a week." Alexis ground out. Jetifre looked ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but she was only scared because she was in danger she'll calm down. Hopefully" Jetfire stated getting his hopes up, not wanting to believe she'd be so unlike herself dependant, scared...The others looked at him understandingly. Knowing he just didn't want to believe it for her sake, that everything would be normal.  
  
'But what if that is how she is and all this time it was an act? She was abused...' Jetfire wondered morosely. Suddenly a heart wrenching keening noise sounded off nearby. Everyone ran toward the source. It was Danni. Alexis gently hugged the panicked girl.  
  
"I wasn't dreaming this is real...I'm blind..." Danni whimpered shaking. Jetfire felt horrible suddenly. Of course she'd be scared he would be too. 'Stop being selfish Jetfire' Jetfire mentally screamed. 'She needs you!' He walked over and gently picked her up when Alexis backed up. Danni automatically grabbed his index finger looking blindly around. The bandage around her head covering her eyes was stark white against her dark brown hair. Everyone except Shadow let them be leaving the room. Jetfire was guilt ridden. 'Why? Why did this happen to her? Hasn't fate screwed her life up enough?!' He thought. Danni softly whispered to him.  
  
"Jetfire?" She hesitantly asked  
  
"Yes?" Jetfire answered surprised. She sounds so normal, like nothing was wrong' He thought awestruck. But even he could see her shields were cracking, that her façade about she thought of her sudden, though temporary blindness.  
  
"Thanks, I know you got Cyclonus to leave, I heard you. I appreciate you tolerating this stubborn trouble maker I really do" Danni smiled she was looking at him, Jetifre swore she could see. He also swore her eyes were glowing with appreciation. Suddenly he felt hope.  
  
"I'm empathic and a bit telekinetic. So Jetfire don't feel guilty because I was hurt." Danni sighed sensing his emotions.  
  
"Empathic?" He wondered.  
  
"I can sense others emotions and I can send mine. The telekinetic is when someone can make some objects move, but only for short distances" Danni explained.  
  
"Empathic... That's were that feeling came from! That was you!" Jetfire exclaimed remembering the terror he had felt. He ignored the moving objects deal for now he was curious about the other thing.  
  
"Ya. When I'm feeling one emotion that's so intense its second nature to send out and you I guess were either thinking about me or your empathic because I wasn't close enough to send it that clearly " Danni explained it bit more. Jetfire ignored the silent question, not wanting to admit he had been thinking about her at the time.  
  
"I'll block you from it-"Jetfire cut her off.  
  
"No" He stated Danni looked confused which was kind of cute considering the bandage. Danni understood immediately understanding. Nodding that she wouldn't cut him off.  
  
"Thank you" Jetfire sighed, maybe now he can get an idea of how she thinks. She gave him a look which stated no way. Which she pulled off pretty good since he couldn't see her eyes.  
  
"How come I can't feel it too?" Shadow whined Danni looked at the minicon amused, she sent this to him receiving a yelp.  
  
"What? You asked for it" Jetfire realized what she did. Laughing he tried to send her his amusement, she gave a startled laugh.  
  
"I can block it too you know. When I don't want to feel others emotions so if you send out and I don't answer don't panic. And you don't have to try to send it. I can sense it no matter what unless I block it" Danni stated as she yawned.  
  
"Now I wanna sleep. Shadow..." Danni sent a warning then a calmness indicating for him to behave till she was capable to joining him. He laughed.  
  
"I'll behave." Shadow snickered Jetfire shook his head. Gently placing Danni back down on the med table that had a human mattress on it, so Danni would be comfortable. Jetfire quietly walked out. He felt it suddenly. Contentment and a sense of safety. He looked back as Danni smiled at him. He realized she could sense him. As he walked out he realized how unreal this was.

* * *

I'm keeping this as real life as possible Danni isn't going to be able to fly or anything. So no worries. Kirby dancing! ( " ) ( " ) ( " ) (" ) How cute! 


	6. PRANKS AWAY!

I do not own Transformers. Only my characters.  
  
I LIVE(Tries to look undead) HA! NOPTHING CAN HOLD ME DOWN! So HA-H(her   
Damien: SD?(Gets waved off) Umm the story.  
  
(Looks up, nods and waves towards it)  
two new Chihuahua puppies run in and whimper for attention)-a? (lookes at them, breaks down) Oh come here you cuties you little (Starts baby talking them)  
  
Damien: Uh... Enjoy?(SD nods)

* * *

Danni grimaced as she walked around base holding onto shadows handle bar, he had insisted on helping her around. She was actually feeling better about being blind after Red's check up. Learning it most defiantly wasn't permanent.  
  
"So...What ya wanna do?" Shadow asked, this was going to be hell trying to keep Danni form going insane, well more insane from boredom.  
  
"......Prank someone" Danni answered honestly. She knew what he was doing, and she really did appreciate it.  
  
"Hmm, I think we could 'cause Scavenger some confusion no?" Shadow mused. Danni remembered that trick, if you could have seen her eyes they would have lit up in an unholy light.  
  
"Oh hell yes!" She cackled. Managing to feel for Shadows seat after a few tries. With him teasing her about places her hands kept accidentally touching (much to Danni's displeasure) Mounting she allowed him to drive. Shadow found a vent and Danni was ready to throw her voice (yes she can do that ; ) Still sitting on shadow seat Danni heard someone walking of course transformer. Shadow whispered to her.  
  
"It's Scavenger! Coming from our right!" Shadow hissed, Danni nodded understanding. Just as Scavenger walked by Danni tried to keep calm so she could do this right. She was really trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Scavenger!" It sounded like a whisper. She made it seem like it came from behind him, he whirled.  
  
"Oh Scavenger!" She cooed making it seem from behind him again.  
  
"Hey! Where are you?!" He growled not recognizing her voice, Danni didn't answer. After a moment he started walking again.  
  
"Scavenger, Scavenger, Scavenger ..." She chanted making it come from all over the place. He shut off his optics listening. Shadow was snickering; Scavenger realized what was going on upon hearing him then recognizing Danni's voice.  
  
"Danni! Stop throwing your voice! Shadow! Don't encourage her!" Scavenger growled tiredly. He started walking over to the only vent nearby. Popping the screen off Scavenger shook his head as he looked at the pranking duo.  
  
"You two are absolutely hopeless." He sighed. Inwardly he was amused though, despite Danni's temporary handicap she still was herself knowing it was temporary.  
  
"Why thank you!" Danni grinned bowing. She didn't get to see his un-amused look at that.  
  
"By the way, Shadow you had to ruin it didn't you?" Danni teased sighing. Scavenger shook his head  
  
"Aww, we were only testing you, need to keep your senses sharp!" Shadow explained he really needed to plan what to say...  
  
"Oh yeah, riiiight. Then I'm an escapee from cybertron prison!" Scavenger teased. Danni blinked.  
  
"...He just cracked a joke... SCAVENGER JUST CRAKED A JOKE!" Shadow gasped giggling.  
  
"It IS true! I am CORUPOPTING YOU ALL!" Danni cackled. Scavenger just shook his head walking away, those two... Shadow just started laughing harder. After a minute the duo calmed down.  
  
"...K, Now what?" Shadow sniggered.  
  
"I don't know, bug Jetfire?" Danni mused.  
  
"I concur" Shadow concurred.  
  
Driving to the target room where Jetfire was practicing Danni thought about how to annoy him.  
  
Upon entering Danni's now EXTREMLY sensitive hearing made her wince form the already LOUD laser shots.  
  
"JETIFRE!" Danni yelled.  
  
"WHAT!?" He called ceasing his fire, all was silent. Thank GOD...  
  
"What 'cha doin'? Danni giggled. Jetfire gave her and odd look.  
  
"Um, target practice?" He answered confused, it was obvious wasn't it?  
  
"Why?" Oh Danni was going for it now...  
  
"It's good to practice." Jetfire answered.  
  
"Why?" Oh she was in for it.  
  
"So your aim doesn't go bad..." Man Jetfire had to think about that one.  
  
"Why?" Oh will she give up? Jetfire wouldn't catch on!  
  
"You came to annoy me didn't you?" Jetfire sighed. Wow he did catch on.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Came Danni's innocent question. She should give it up shouldn't she?  
  
"Why? Because I know you." Jetfire grumbled.  
  
"And if I did?" Danni smirked.  
  
"You realized its dangerous to annoy someone with a laser gun right?" Jetfire wondered.  
  
"...Well yes, but if I can't see it, it isn't there so Nyah!" Danni pointed out. Jetfire tried not to laugh at Danni's logic.  
  
"Riiight, Scavenger warned me you were in a evil mood today."  
  
"It's not evil, besides I made him crack a joke! I'm cool now! I did the impossible!"  
  
"You made him crack a joke? How?!" Danni smiled innocently.  
  
"I just did what I did to you. I corrupted him" She laughed. Jetfire shook his head.

* * *

- Till next. Time! (goes to play with the puppies)  
  
Damien: Oh I give up. (pouts, Danni brings puppies back to him and all play happily ever after) Yay. 


	7. Uh Hi!

I own all your base! (Just joking) I don't own transformers though I wish I did(mainly Jetfire, Optimus be cool to; )  
  
TO THE NEW CHAPTER!!!  
  
Hehe  
  
--  
  
"HAHAHAHA! YOU CAN"T GET US!" Shadow laughed. Danni was leaning forward as far as she could on his seat to become more aerodynamic so they could stay ahead of the transformer.  
  
"Watch me!" Jetfire growled at Shadows taunt. He was currently chasing the duo around. He had started chasing them only when Danni's last comment had taken a moment to sink in.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"I just did what I did to you. I corrupted him" Danni laughed. It slowly seemed to dawn on Jetfire as he remembered.  
  
"Oh you little..!" He laughed. Shadow snickered as he revved his engine. Danni braced herself sensing his game.  
  
"Adios!" Shadow called out tauntingly as he jetted out of the target room with Danni clinging to him like a demented burr. Jetfire ran out the door after them laughing, hot on their heels. Err, tires.  
  
-End Flashy-  
  
That had been over and HOUR ago. Jetfire was still chasing the duo, quite literally in circles. He just kinda was slow realizing this little -big- fact. Hehe.  
  
"Give it up Jet!" Danni laughed, dark brown hair whipping around her wildly from the speed they were going. Jetfire shook his head in response.  
  
"Ha! Like THAT will ever happen!" Jetfire retorted stubbornly. He hated quite obviously to admit defeat, especially at speed. As the NASCAR group passed the target room for what might has well been the hundredth time an arm shot out and caught Jetfire.  
  
"What?!" he yelped when he looked at Scavenger suspiciously. The elder Autobot met him squarely in the optic.  
  
"Your going in circles, they like to test people's wit. Look at the patterns. If you back track you'll get them" Was all the wise Autobot trainer said as he went to teach Hotshot some new shooting tactics. Jetfire just stood there watching him walk away in stunned silence.  
  
"Uh...Thanks?" Jetfire asked feeling slightly confused. He turned and looked out the open door. He noticed to his amusement that Shadow had done another round and was looking for him.  
  
Jetfire smiled involuntarily though hidden, when he saw Danni's amused expression as she teased Shadow. Her bandage for her eyes kept most of her hair from getting overly messed up from the speed they had been going at. Though it was tussled, a pure white streak was currently acting like bangs. She was listening to Shadow rant in amusement after her comments.  
  
"Fine! YOU find him! How am I supposed to be both of our eyes?!" He groused. Danni laughed. She shook her head and looked unseeingly down at him. Bandage a painful reminder that she was still blind.  
  
"I'm RIDING YOU. You don't have to look for stuff on my behalf; nothing can clothes line me here." Danni smiled. Then she winced when she remembered the clothes line accident. Jetfire winced as well he remembered he yelling and probably cursing as Shadow took her to Red Alert to get a popped vertebrae put back in. Despite those little mishaps Danni was getting used to being blind though she wanted to go flying with Jetfire again and secretly wished he'd offer when she could see again  
  
"You do realize when you said riding..." Shadow interrupted both Jetfire's and Danni's train of thought as Shadow trailed off suggestively. His voice deepening with meaning, as he teased Danni.  
  
"...If I wasn't blind at this moment I'd be running away from you screaming pervert." Danni muttered in disdain. Shadow snickered. It was turning out this minicon had issues about his uh 'thoughts'.  
  
Jetfire shook his head; he remembered when Shadow had first came to the team.  
  
'Odd little fellow' Jetfire mused. He talked where the other minicons beeped and he loved Danni like a big sister from the start. They were close Jetfire noted. He snuck behind them as they argued and teased each other. Snagging them up in his hand, right when Optimus' voice rang through the base announcing a meeting in the control room. Danni and Jetfire groaned in unison.  
  
"I'm going to have to learn something new..." Danni moaned, gods she's still carrying on about the vents. It's not like she isn't using the knowledge...Though her being in pain while being taught probably made her want to carry on about it...  
  
"She's going to learn something new to use against me..." Jetfire groaned as he thought about her fetish for using vents to hide and run from him and everyone else. When it sank in what just happened she aimed her blind gaze towards where his voice came from. Proceeding to give him a dirty look, as he snickered. After a tense moment she gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Oh c'mon lets get moving. Shadow! Tally Ho!" Danni called, Shadow grumbled. Turning attention to his rider.  
  
"Well, Jetfire first either has to put us down or carries us since I'm helpless at the moment in his hands." He pointed out, Jetfire laughed as he walked. Danni shook her head, man she was corrupting them wasn't she?  
  
"To the Control room!" He called as they walked. This just proved that last point. Upon arrival it became apparent that everyone was waiting for them the kids, minicons, and the other transformers and...  
  
Jetfire and Shadow stared in startled shock. Poor Danni had no clue as she listened; trying to figure out what in the world was going on.  
  
-- I'm sorry I haven't really updated this for a bit hope ya likey's! Please R&R Surprise obviously for next chap ; - ) ( ") (") ) ( ") My puppies are currently asleep so I have no distraction to start writing a bit of next chapter. /one of the puppies seems to start to wake up/...I might have typed to soon. Uh I'll start and see how far I get. I got two pups behind me (Really!) 


	8. Danni: Dang, that HURTS!

Chapter 8  
Hi! Been awhile I am SO sorry I've been working on this and life and OH GOD I am seriously thinking I need health insurance for my mental health (I might have it though who knows ; ) Call a shrink(wait I have a shrink!) So I'm BACK!! And kicking! (Hi-yah! heheehehehe no I am not going more insane... if thats possible)

* * *

Jetfire stood and stared at the new figure in the control room. Shadow was forced to just stare the best he can, being in alt form. Danni was continuing to look innocently and rightly confused. Jetfire put her up on the catwalk forgetting she can't see, still staring at the figure.  
  
"Optimus? Sir?" Jetfire inquired curiously looking at him then at the newcomer.  
  
"Alright everyone's here. Everyone meet our new recruit BlackStreaker." Optimus introduced, quietly noting Danni's risky position. BlackStreaker looked at everyone-Danni especially- his face plate hiding his warm smile. His sky blue optics stark against his black body, no other color seen. What scared everyone the most was he looked like Sideways except his head most resembled Jetfire's. Danni of course sadly could not see this and just heard everything.  
  
"Hello, it's nice to meet all of you" Danni jerked hearing him talk, his deep, smooth yet cultured voice rumbled shyly in her skull because of her heightened hearing. She suddenly realized with a painful sting she had been forgotten like some object. Left wherever she was set by Jetfire, even Shadow wasn't there! Danni felt suddenly claustrophobic, helpless. Trapped as she moved on her hands and knees, she nearly cried out in frustration when she hit her head on something.  
  
"My names Jetfire..." "...Scavenger" "Shadow" The names floated to her ears stating she was certainly forgotten. Suddenly her hand slipped and nothing was under her. Danni heard Alexis cry out having seen her fall. The other kids cries followed suit. Danni swung her arm up and caught the railing of the catwalk by sheer luck, however she suffered for it. A loud pop was heard by everyone and Danni lost her grip from pain as her shoulder dislocated. No sound came from Danni as she started to fall again. Someone caught her, but she never noticed for she passed out from the pain.  
  
"Oh god is she going to be okay?!" Jetfire whispered as Red Alert scanned her over.  
  
"She did pretty good this time dislocated shoulder, ripped tendons, some sinews...She's not in overly good shape. Though I don't blame her" Red Alert sighed. BlackStreaker looked concerned.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" BlackStreaker asked softly looking at her obviously pained face.  
  
"Yes but I'll tell you all now she's going to be in a WHOLE lot of pain when she wakes up. I put the shoulder back but the muscles will be a slight problem."  
  
"Why did she move off the catwalk? The wasn't very smart." Jetfire muttered forgetting to think. Danni tensed and groaned everyone jerked as her bandaged eyes looked towards him obviously upset.  
  
"Jet...?"She trailed off as she lost consciousness again.  
  
"Jetfire, you set her there without telling her. She's blind for the moment; she can't see where she's going. She was left alone. That's why she moved. She was scared probably" Optimus noted, he knew if he was helpless he wouldn't want to be alone.  
  
"I...Realize my mistake" Jetfire sighed guilty. Hanging his head as the guilt weighed on him like a transformer ton. His spark heavy with regret.  
  
"Think of it this way, when you stay still your wide awake and are in a darkened room. Its pitch black. What do you feel?" Jetfire couldn't think of any way to answer.  
  
"What you feel is helpless and knowing you've been left alone...It all adds to a claustrophobic type of feeling" BlackStreaker whispered.  
  
"She was afraid of being helpless so she moved. It's suffocating" BlackStreaker said softly understanding suddenly.  
  
"I've been blind before, its...not pleasant" BlackStreaker added at the teams startled looks.  
  
Danni tried to roll over and screamed in pain. That snapped her awake.  
  
"God!" She couldn't say anymore, the pain literally took her breath away.  
  
"Shhh, don't move" BlackStreaker whispered gently. His deep voice softening with worry.  
  
"Who are you?" Danni wheezed. 'That voice is the newcomers I think' she mused.  
  
"Danni, this is BlackStreaker. He caught you when you fell of the catwalk." Optimus answered her gently.  
  
"Hi, BlackStreaker welcome to the team, thanks for catching me..." Danni greeted weakly she didn't bother looking around for obvious reasons. Then it hit her.  
  
"Wait a minute" She managed to sit up, although painfully. She looked towards Optimus, or at least where she thought he was.  
  
"I was on the CATWALK?!" Danni yelped.  
  
"...Oh yeah she's afraid of heights." Jetfire muttered remembering. Danni smirked deciding to break her humor onto the newcomer.  
  
"Its not the height I'm scared of, it's the falling and the sudden stop!" Danni joked. Red Alert shook his head as everyone laughed startled.  
  
"Alright, Danni lay back down before the pain meds ware off. The rest of you, you can see her later she needs sleep." Red Alert chided Danni gave him an odd look, complying as she heard everyone file out. 'That newcomer's voice is so...different; it doesn't seem to match him. Well I haven't seen him so I have NO clue.' Danni mentally sighed going to sleep in the now becoming very familiar Medical ward.

* * *

Been awhile I know, I can type now so no worries! Please R&R I like to know if I'm doing the right things here that ya'll like! ; - ) 


	9. Danni: I'm BAACK! BWHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Chapter 9.  
  
I own no Transformer of any kind. Hehe only figures of them I bought from Toys R Us. ;-)  
  
Another, yes another character will, yes WILL show up. And no I am not on any interesting things...Lol ;-)

* * *

Danni awoke the next morning to heaven forbid to Red Alert muttering and humming. She felt him mess with the bandage on her head real quick, then heard him walk off. She put down her emotional block and was bombarded by amusement from Red Alert. From the others confusion. Wherever they might be in the base. Danni put the block back up as footsteps rang on the metal floor, heavy, transformer, Red Alert.  
  
"Today's a big day Danni." Red Alert told her. She looked at him in utter confusion as best she could. He just chuckled.  
  
"Red Alert? Why did you call us?" Optimus wondered murmurs of agreement echoed him.  
  
"Surprise, now everyone's here Shadow come here." As the minicon transformed and walked forward Red picked him up then set him next to Danni.  
  
"Danni, has been healing rapidly. Today, her bandage comes off."  
  
"Really?! Cool!"  
  
"Open your eyes SLOWLY the light WILL hurt" Red Alert warned sharply. Handing Shadow some scissors he cut the bandage off. Danni slowly as told opened her eyes. She decided to be evil suddenly. She hissed like evil.  
  
"It BURNS! (HIISSS) IT BURNS!" She covered her face hissing. At first everyone panicked then realized her joke, when Alexis cracked up. Danni couldn't help it she laughed to.  
  
"Man you guys were freaking out." Danni really opened her eyes and looked around. Colors shot into her vision almost making her sway her eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Whoa, Dude! I can SEE!" Danni grinned Jetfire shook his head and the others stared. BlackStreaker lent closer to see her eyes he gave a startled yelp and backtracked staring.  
  
"Wha..." Everyone laughed and Danni looked right at him.  
  
"I take it you BlackStreaker, well now I have a body to place the voice..." Danni mused in amusement. BlackStreaker blinked. 'Her eyes...I have never seen anything like those...the other kids eyes were solid color her's fades from blue to white...They're, Beautiful' He continued to stare, Danni sighed.  
  
"My eyes yes I forget they're not normal. My hair and eyes are like this because I'm half albino." Danni told him.  
  
"They're, beautiful I've never seen anything like them." Danni blinked, Optimus smiled behind his faceplate he knew BlackStreaker was a good recruit. The others nodded in agreement with BlackStreaker.  
  
"That's new...Most people freak out" She gave an amued look at Carlos.  
  
"Amigo, they change colors too with her mood. Pretty neat if you know how to read them" Carlos told BlackStreaker.  
  
"You cannot read my eyes, impossible." Danni told him. Alexis grinned.  
  
"Oh yes you can! When theirs some grey it mean your depressed or along those lines. Green means hyper like a prank. Blue or your normal means calm and yellow or really dark gold like bronze means your mad" She pointed out proudly. Danni hung her head.  
  
"Dangit...Well that's nice" Danni muttered. She looked at everyone.  
  
"Shadow!" Danni called her voice mischievous.  
  
"Yes?"He heard the note of her voice plus her yes turned green.  
  
"Get...The KIT!" She GIGGLED.  
  
"...The Kit...Yes..."He giggled as well, both looked at each other.  
  
"I'm BACCKK!" Danni cackled as she jumped down and ran out.  
  
"To the VENTS! BWHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" The others heard faintly and just stared at the door. BlackStreaker was left with a burned in image of her eyes changing color.  
  
"She's back" Optimus chuckled softly walking out. The others shook their head in agreement and followed. Smokescreen stopped and patted the startled BlackStreaker's shoulder.  
  
"Welcome, be on your toes now the prank queens back and has had LOTS of time to plot her jokes. Consider yourself warned and welcomed for she only pranks ya if she likes ya" He teased walking out. BlackStreaker shook himself off following; he was going to like it here. He couldn't wait till his brother got down here too.  
  
Red Alert watched them leave and shook his head. He had secretly missed Danni's pranks. She never did anything major to him of course, letting him in on her ideas and plans letting him watch. It was part of the deal.  
  
"Hey you got to play all that time! It's MY turn!" Danni wailed, sounding faint from the duo's room. She was trying to play the game council the two shared. Red Alert gave a startled laugh.. "No! Mine!" Shadow yelled. Red Alert shook his head. Yes it was good to have Danni back  
  
"NO! It's MINE!"...On the other hand...

* * *

I am so SO sorry it took me so long to get thisw up! I had it on my comp for a while now But its being stupid at the moment/computer makes a growly noise/ O-o uh yeah it...didn't like that, so R&R please I am attempting ATTEMPTING to multitask ( I may have a surprise for ya'll-) 


	10. UhHOW DO YOU DO THAT can I do it?

Me no own Transformer me wish did me don't. Only my characters if you wanna use asky please?

I got the new Transformers game! WOOHOO!

Anywho, I deciding to make this fun for the reviewers(as if reading this wasn't fun enough? ;)

Give me a challenge like a word or theme like uh. Lets see 'Banana' or a name of a song or somethin' I would incorporate that into the fic so have a try who know you might enjoy it!

Enough of me, to the fic!

* * *

Danni stretched yawning blinking odd colored eyes open. All was silent...Wait a minute, silent? That's not normal!!

/CRACBOOM!!/

Danni bolted up like someone set a firecracker under her.

"What the?!" Looking around she noted that Shadow was missing.

'If he caused that...' Danni grumbled mentally getting up. She smirked.

"Time to see what trouble they're causing...and see if I can join." Danni snickered jogging out of the room.

"What time is it anyway?" Danni mused as she continued jogging down the hallway towards the noise, suddenly stopping.

"Wait a minute, in the movies the sucker always goes to see what makes a noise and gets killed...Nah." Danni giggled as she snuck into a vent.

"Just to be safe." Danni assured herself as she looked at a marking on the wall of the vent.

"...And I am talking to myself, Oookay." Nodding at the mark she thought of her route.

"Ok, head straight, turn left after second opening. Go straight 6 openings turn right, head straight to opening in dead end." Danni recounted jogging her course as she listened to what she figured was yelling. As she got closer to the 'Control Room' via vents she could barely make out voices. Obviously the source of the yelling.

Poking her head out she blinked, shook her head and blinked again. Blink, blink.

Shadow wasn't capable of doing THAT is he...? If he was how did he do it?

And could she do it?

The whole Autobot team was sprawled all over. What she assumed was the door to the warp gate room twisted like a pretzel. Danni tried not to giggle as she noted a few of the team members had been thrown into uh...'compromising positions'.

"Sideswipe please remove your hand before I am forced to do it for you!" Blurr hissed.

"Sorry!" He squeaked.

"Gah! Someone nearly kneed me in the face!" Hotshot wailed.

"And we all know you probably deserved it." Jetfire teased causing everyone to chuckle.

"Alright everyone, I suggest you get off lest you wish to be thrown." Scavenger growled then.

"I agree I don't think Scavenger and I can hold all of you for long periods of time." Optimus noted getting to his hands and knees thus causing several of the team to fall away. They managed to untangle themselves just as Red Alert walked in from another room.

"Well I found what caused the warp gate to backfire. One of the wires was eroded, we never took into account of moisture damage from the surrounding area." Red Alert stated in a mater of fact tone.

"Aww man, I was enjoying the show!" Shadow teased.

"Shadow!" Several of the others growled at him mainly Jetfire, Blurr, Hotshot and Sideswipe.

"What?" Shadow innocently asked faking his disbelief and hurt.

"You know exactly!" Danni called as she poked more of herself out.

"Careful now." Another voice spoke right when she poked one bit to much out of the grate and almost fell. Well almost because a metal black hand had caught her. Looking up she looked at what might have been BlackStreakers twin, except for one gold and one blue optic shining through a visor similar to Blurr's or Red Alert's. Plus if she was a judge he seemed taller...

"Uh...Thanks?" Danni finally squeaked her thanks to him.

"You are disaster prone aren't you?" Jetfire laughed walking over. Danni looked at him partly amused,

"Why yes, now that you mention it I just might be. What gave you a clue? Like ALL the other disasters?!" Danni exclaimed. Looking up at the new comer she smirked.

"Hi! Names Danni, don't listen to what the others tell ya doesn't have a lick of truth!"

"Oh? Is that so?" The new comer chuckled. 'His voice is deeper than BlackStreaker's!' Danni mentally noted startled.

"Yep."

"Now hold on a minute. Let's start. One, you like to prank people out of affection" Hotshot pointed out.

"Well yes."

"You are really a nice person and like's to cause smiles." Smokescreen said as he smiled at her.

"Again yes." Danni answered shrugging. Looking slightly bewildered.

"Your half insane and disaster prone." Jetfire pointed out.

"What?! No you got that wrong only half is true. I am FULLY insane, but in a good way. I already admitted I was disaster prone!" Danni pointed out pointing her finger at him.

"I'd poke you if I could reach." Danni muttered under her breath.

"I heard that."

"...Eek." The newcomer chuckled again.

"Well, I think I like you already. And pranks away." He flashed an optic at her in a wink.

"Oh no. No, no, no!" BlackStreaker moaned shaking his head. Danni perked up as did Shadow.

"Oh if I heard what I think I heard..."

"We have an ALIE!" Danni and Shadow crowed everyone else looked like they had unleashed demons except the newcomer he looked BEYOND amused.

"Well for the record my names BlackJack. BlackStreaker's my younger brother" Blackjack smirked.

"We're all gonna die..." BlackStreaker groaned in the background.

"Cool, hmm. Oh hey for short can I call yeh BJ? That is unless you don't want me too." Danni asked politely smiling at him.

"That's fine. Actually that's one of my nicknames." BJ chuckled nodding.

"You have more?" Danni wondered blinking while raising an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah, tales for another day." BJ shrugged , stories!" Shadow laughed. Danni grinned nodding in agreement.

"Plenty those here, mainly about Danni's 'adventures'." Red Alert offered. Danni face faulted as the room erupted in laughter.

"I'll get you for that Red..." Danni's threat hung in the air as it just made the others laugh harder. Danni looked thoughtful as she planned her revenge...

* * *

Remember in the reviews give me theme if you want I'll run with it/them! ;-)


	11. Part 1 hehehehehehe

I own nothing but my characters thank you! ;-) For insane child of night, prank war you want prank war you get

* * *

Danni snickered qiuetly as she finished up what she was doing. Shadow was perched as a look out in th enearby vent trying not to cackle lest he give thier postion away.

"Done." Danni smirked looking at her handy work a bumper sticker on Red's back that had what she thought would be hilarious. And a ton of post it notes on him each pointing to it each saying 'looky there'. But what she looked forward to was the trap she had rigged for him when he woke up. Danni nodded accepting as she jogged over to Shadow after clambering up to the vents. Looking down at Red Alert she thought idly how badly she needed a camcorder.

"The paint bomb ready?" Danni asked after a moment. Shadow snickered at the idea of what was to come.

"Yep, so's the guns." Danni grinned evilly, mocking Mr. Burns from the simpson's she answered.

"Exxcellent!" Shadow just giglled insanely as Red started to get up. He rolled over hitting the trip wire.

"WHAT?!" Both prankers cackled as the paint bomb fell on Reds head...Painting him a very neon green. He turned his gaze toward the vents, for once not his normal cool self. This showed because he started growling.

"YOU TWO!"

"....Meep." Danni squeked as Red stalked toward the vent they were perched in. Getting on Shadow she gunned his throttle.

"MOVE! MOOOVVVE!" Shadow did't heisitate as the grate was pulled off by Red as they shot into the laberinth of tunnels that was the vents.

Not even a moment later several other yells were heard as it bacame apparent that the paint bomb trap had been a 'universal' prank. Only BJ was spared...And Optimus 'cause Danni didn't want to deal with the commander with the others. That'd be suicide.

"To BJ's ROOM!" Dani cackled as she hoisted her paint gun further on her shoulder.

"Aye aye captin!' Danni smirked as they blasted out of the vent onto BJ's stomach or, yeah something like that his torso.

"Opf!" He grunted as the minibike landed on him.

"Wakey, wakey! Time's as wastin' since the others are pacin!" Danni rymed quickly.

"What...?" BJ muttered half asleep. Danni gave him an unimpressed face..

"...In other words, your on our side of a war as the others are trying to get us." Danni explained patientlty.

"What did you do?" He yawned sitting up carefully.

"...Paint bombs..All neon, Optimus and you were the only ones spared from them." Danni offered. Shadow yawned..er at least made the sound.

"Danni you go in the vents I stayed up all night and the night before so I'm tired..." Danni groaned.

"Nice time to punk out Shadow." --

"I'll take you around." BJ stated simply plucking Danni off Shadow and setting the bike down.

"You sleep here act innocent."

".....yawn no problem...Zzzz." Danni looked at the minicon strangly.

"I wonder about him.." BJ chuckled setting her down and transforming...Into a HUGE motorcycle. Danni gawked at him not sure what to do.

"Don't stand there! Get on! We have a prank war to fight!" Danni grinned climbing on..Yes he is THAT big of a motorcycle. Fast too, Danni noted as she clung like a demented human burr as he shot out and aroung the base.

"..So now what?" BJ mused at her. Danni peeked an eye open now that he had stopped doing a wheelie. He really was smoother driver than shadow.

"Okay first off, I'm taking you on prank missions more often. Two er...Act as we go?" BJ chuckled.

"Okay one, I wouldn't mind two, why didn't you plan that far?" Danni looked sheepish.

"..I'm lazy?" This caused BJ to sigh then chuckle. Danni put the best innocent look on but knew it wouldn't do much good. It didn't.

"After this you and Shad will have to come and talk about your plans with me so we can stratigise...." He zoomed around a corner just as they were spotted by a hot pink Hotshot...Obviosuly he had triggered the other bomb too since he was COVERED in sequins! Danni blinked then snickered.

"Sparkly hot pink Hotshot..I need a camera!" A yellow Blurr blasted by in vehicle form trying to block BJ.

"Hold on." Danni blinked as she looked ahead at Blurr. Then glanced down at BJ.

"Why-?!" Danni almost couldn't finish as BJ monster trucked it over Blurr's front end.

"Yee-Haw!" BJ cackled speeding down the hallway towards the med room.

"Er..I think Red's still in there.." To prove her point he stepped out just then glaring at them BJ managed to zip past him also getting a look at Red's back.

"BWHAHA! Where did you get THAT?!" He asked Danni as they passed a baffeled Optimus.

"I have ways. You like?" Danni answered him mysteriously.

"....A 'You know you want it!' Bumper sticker?! Hell yeah!" Danni smiled.

"I'm glad it catches your fancy..Er Jetfire comin up on your left." A very peeved Jetfire at that. He was all light mettalic blue.

"DANNI!" Danni smiled as they swerved around his feet.

"HEY THINK OF IT THIS WAY! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN LIKE HOTSHOT!" Said autobot came into view having chased Danni and BJ. Jetfire blanched O-o. BJ and Danni blasted outside where a clean Scavenger stood. BJ hit the brakes as Danni gawked.

"Er..." She managged baffeled, she had set his trap..

"Didn't set the trap right on mine because I sit up then move, not the other way around." Scavenger pointed out. Danni smiled shaking heself outta her shock whiled drawing out her Paint ball gun.

"Well then." Danni smiled at him innocently.

"Join the fun!" And shot him in the chest with a round of bright orange paintballs. Scavenger's jaw dropped as BJ gunned it, popping a wheelie again.

"OFF-ROAD!" BJ cackled mountain biking the rough terrain. Danni cackled herself seeing the other Autobots run out and transform into vehicle mode.

"God when they catch us we are SO in for it!" Danni groaned, though she did note Optimus amused look at the sparkly pink Hotshot...

"...Who said they will?" BJ mused as Danni laughed looking back ahead. As they blasted farther away from thier prusuers.


	12. Part 2 Trapped

Short I know but thats what so fun! I get to tease ya'll. And go see a faithful reader

(piccolorjr212002)'s new fic, I liked it ;-) GO! I command you! well okay not 'command' just er recomend? ;-) ENJOY THE FIC!

* * *

Danni snickered from her hiding place BJ in his alt form behind her. He was so huge he was nearly on his side trying not to be seen as Jetfire passed over head not seeing them. 

"Okay...Jetfire and Blurr have passed us. We have to see where Scavenger, Hotshot and Smokescreen are..Though I think Smokescreen hung back at base...And your brother." Danni recounted quietly to BJ. He chuckled, the bass rumble shook her slightly as she looked at him to see what he was chuckling about.

"What did you to to BlackStreaker?" He clearly was amused as to what she might have done.

"Well....He's mettalic purple? That is IF he triggered the tripwire.." Danni mused. BJ snickered.

"He's probably still asleep hun. He's not an early riser." Danni rose an eyebrow at that.

"I could use this to my advantage somehow, I know it.." Danni muttered under her breath. Then it hit her.

"When might he wake up?"

"Er...Maybe another 20 minutes maybe?" BJ scrambled startled. Danni nodded.

"How long would it take for us to get back to base without being caught?"

"Hmm, that depends on where the others are." BJ answered honestly.

"Here's a challenge. Think you can get us back to base without being caught?"

"Why do we need to go back to base?"

"You'll see, plus I gotta kidnap Shadow from his nap. We need all the help we can get." BJ sat himself upright and fired his engine. Danni blinked, she hadn't realized how loud his engine was.

"Hopefully they can't hear yer engine." Danni muttered clambering on, yelping as out of no where safty straps wrapped around her legs up to her thighs and one around her waist. Some metal shifted and formed a guard around her tied legs. Only her upper torso was seen.

"O-o Er..." BJ chuckled.

"Just safty straps. And the metal shielding's so the air won't jerk your legs in them. That might be uncomfortable. Are the straps to tight?"

"Er they fine?"

"Okay then! Duck your head down so the windshield will block the air." Before Danni could ask why BJ blasted forward, the turbulence of air nearly throwing Danni off. Only not becasue she was strapped in, she ducked down glaring at down at him.

"A little warning next time!" Danni snarled over the wind. BJ cackled as he gunned the throttle more. Danni looked ahead faintly see a sparkle then....Pink.

"HotShot ahead!"

"I see him! How could you miss a neon pink and sparkly Hotshot?!" BJ laughed, Danni smiled innocently. Both startled as Danni heard Hotshot.

"YOOUUU!! DAANNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" Danni grimaced.

"Does he HAVE to scream my name like that?" She joked lightly it took amoment to sink in but BJ started cackling.

"Danni!" BJ laughed admonishing her.

"Don't you start!" Danni laguhed as she watched Hotshot shoot towards them. Her response was another fit of hysterical laughter.

"So, gonna monster truck over him?"

"At this speed?! It'd kill us...I have another idea." BJ sped up heading for a slanted rock on the desert floor. Danni's eyes widened right as Hotshot moved by it. BJ cackled insanely as he usd it as a ramp leaping over Hotshot and zooming off. They weren't too far from base now.

"O-o your as insane as I am....Excellent-" Danni mused laughing BJ just snickered gunning the engine.

They blasted on with Hotshot on thier tails as they drove through the open door. Wait..Open?

"HA!" Scavenger crowed uncharactlisticly, Danni paled as he tried to snag her. She noted that he had tried to wash the pant off..And had smeared it all the more on himself. Ignoring him BJ roared down the hallway into Blackstreakers room. Danni struggeld out of the straps as BJ-evil guy he is- didn' take them off and snickered at her efforts. She slipped out and fell over glaring at him.

"Just lock the door" Danni grumbled as she disabled the trap. Saving it lest BlackStreaker refused. BJ transformed locking the door right as Scavenger started hitting it.

"Okay wake yer brother up." Danni yelped watching th door warily. She blinked as BJ smacked him casuign the younger sibling to growl and swat at him. BJ sighed as he pretty much tackled his sleeping brother, Danni just rolled her eyes at them.

"Wake up!" BJ hissed.

"Nu...I wanna sleep."

"Listen your on our side in a prank war if you refuse you'll suffer the fate of everyone else at base thats not on our side." BJ explained hoping that'd wake him up. It did.

"Okay...What did you do?"

"Bombs. Paint bombs." Danni answered watching the door as she swore a dent was forming.

"Oh..Er okay? How are we gonna get out?"

"Um...yeah.." Danni hit her forehead growling she grabbed her comm so she could call Shadow.

".....Zzzz.......Zzzz" Danni growled.

"Wake up!"

"...........ZzzzZzz....." Danni facefaulted as she glanced at the brothers who looked lke they were between busting out laughing and panicking because that door didn't look like it's be able to take much more...

If Danni didn't get Shadow up , they were doomed.

* * *

Shadows way to much like me . 


	13. Part 3 Escape and regrouping

I don't own TF if I did I'd be rich! XD But anyways I don't just my characters. I'm sorry for the long wait...That darn truck with the license plate L-I-F-E ran me over again n.n;;joke she and her mum made Anyhow enjoy! XD

------------

Danni glared at her comm to Shadow starting to get annoyed. Then she had an idea.

"OVERGROWN BICYCLE! WAKE! UPPP!" Danni roared into the comm practically, praying that'd get him.

"I"M NOT A BICYCLE! MOTORCYCLE! SPELL IT WITH-"

"LATER! Shadow!"

"-M...What?!"

"Ya gotta get up we're in trouble."

"What I have to do?"

"Distract a homicidal Scavenger?"

"HELL NO!"

"...I'll let you use cheat codes on the video game so you can get high score?"

"I swear and ALL you have to do is get him away from BlackStreaker's bedroom door so we can get out...Deal?"

"...Hell yeah!" Shadow revved his engine blasting out of BJ's room driving past all the rooms to where Scavenger and now Red Alert were banging on the door.

"...." Comms Danni.

"You didn't say Red was there too."

"Well I didn't know! Just get them outta here!" Shadow ended the comm as he zipped pass the two homicidal bots.

"YO! Red! Scavenger! HI!" Both bots glared down as he cackled driving off as the two chased him. Danni heard them leave nodding to BJ to unlock the door. Danni yelped as BJ grabbed her transforming then blasting out the door after his still half asleep brother. Danni eyed him.

"You and your brother are BOTH motorcycles?! "

"We have another alt form. Both sport cars." Danni face-faulted.

"I'll never will understand you two will I?" Danni groaned then clung as he sped around a corner.

"Not if we can help it!" BJ laughed BlackStreaker slowed down and pulled next to them.

"So plan?!" Dodges a... Wait a minute. What was that?! Danni whirled and got a water balloon in the face. From Rad who was leaning out a...Sparkly pink Hotshot's driver window.

"You are SO dead Rad!" He 'eeped' and ducked back inside as Danni glared. Hotshot growled speeding up. Danni turned from enraged to really really uncomfortable.

"Guys, we need to regroup. like NOW!" She ducked as a balloon filled with paint flew overhead.

"Thank goodness what I was hit with was water..."Eyes the straps that started to wrap around her legs again as the metal slid in place.

"Lean down!" Danni obeyed without question this time and saw BlackStreaker shoot ahead out the back exit with his brother on his heels.

"Okay, Alexis hasn't been recruited because she's still in that class thinger of hers..." Danni noted.

"We can go into town, grab her. Go to the store and stock up on what we need."

"That sounds decent. I guess?" BlackStreaker offered still sounding sleepy.

"Only thing we got. We SERIOUSLY need to plan this out farther next time. Isn't that right, Danni?" Danni bonked her head on his dash thing (whatever Motorcycles have n.n;;) Causing BJ to snicker.

"Yes, I shall make you my official thinger of planner of DOOM! In other words, my strategist." Danni grinned. BlackStreaker in his befuddled state kinda missed the goofiness all the words confusing him.

"Erm....Your what? All I heard was thinger and doom?"

"She was saying for me to be her strategist, wake up Streaks." BJ laughed bumping his brother lightly causing Danni to cling.

"...." She decided to say nothing just trying to remember where Alexis lived. BJ sped faster into town, dodging police and pulled to a simple yet refined house right as Alexis walked down the sidewalk.

"Erm...." She eyed Danni and the motorcycle twins.

"Hiya! Guess what you get to do?!" Danni grinned at her happily.

"....Homework..?" Came her startled answer as Danni beamed.

"NO! You get to help us fight the other Autobot's in a prank war!" Danni laughed at Alexis' facial expression.

"...I have a feeling I have no choice in this matter?"

"Nope!" Both Danni and BJ said together. BlackStreaker kinda, er snored.

"BLACKSTREAKER!" They exclaimed in unison with a baffled Alexis as a spectator.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!..." He yelped looking around.

"....I worry about you." BJ sighed as his brother sat there twitching.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" BlackStreaker exclaimed in a whiney tone of voice.

"You fell asleep." BJ pointed out amused, trying to get his brother back on their level.

"....Erm, yes. Yes I did. But! I'm awake now so yeah." Danni slapped her forehead tiredly, he'd probably be more of a liability in this prank war. BJ chuckled.

"C'mon, we gotta go get ammo!" He called to Alexis. She sighed walking over and BlackStreaker decided to make himself useful and carried her. Danni laughed as the strap and metal panel procedure was done on her. Alexis eyed them a moment then clung as he shot off. Danni couldn't laugh at that because she had to cling when his brother followed suit.

"A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!" Both girls yelled over the winds to the brothers who in turn just laughed as they sped to the nearest toy store.

--

"Okay we got a good thirty packs of water grenades, two super soakers. 15 cans of silly string...What could we be missing?" Danni mused looking at Alexis who sighed.

"We could use walkie talkies so they can't hear our comms?" She offered. Danni grinned snapping her fingers.

"Excellent!" The two walked over to the electronics aisle and got some good range walkie talkies and some batteries. Then they headed to the cash register Danni pulling out a wallet that seemed to appear from nowhere (Hey its TF! ANYTHING can just spontaneously generate!) filled with money as Danni casually paid for everything receiving odd looks from some of the other shoppers. Danni grabbed Alexis and darted outside practically throwing her at BlackStreaker.

"Let's ride!" Danni got on BJ and they shot off to base, to continue the saga of the prank wars... (with sparkly pink hotshots XD)


	14. Pat 4 who knew? XD

OK! Its finally ALIVE!!had sugar so yeah .O;; n.n Hope ya like how it turned out. it was fun...XD Cypher was granted permission from LoneGenisis and the last two peoples were given to me by HotShot14...READ THEIR STORIES IT RULES! There n.n

I nu own TF

* * *

After driving through traffic much to the prank group's dismay, Alexis got an idea.

"I just had a very evil idea." Immediately Danni perked up. Alexis, evil idea? This was going to be good...

"Well what is the evil idea?" Danni smirked turning her head slightly to look out of the corner of her eye at Alexis.

"If we can get to base and use the warp gate, I know where we can get another ally." Danni eyed her warily not sure who she spoke of.

"Hmm?" BJ purred absently, just leaning slightly waiting for traffic to move. Danni was holding him up...After she had convinced him to release one of her legs.

"She's in New York but I know how to get to her. We just need the warp gate." Danni looked thoughtful.

"Eh, we broke in once we can do it again!" Alexis chuckled then yelped as BlackStreaker went forward with the traffic. Danni just lifted her foot then put it back down a second later as BJ did the same.

"Alright! Mission impossible, break in, use warp gate, kidna- er 'acquire' this possible recruit. And kick some tailpipe!" BJ laughed, Danni grinned nodding.

BJ and Blackstreaker thankfully found a side road which they used to go around the jam. The group then sped to Autobot HQ to break in again and use the warp gate.

--

"You sure you can do this?" Danni whispered looking back to the warp room's door that BJ and his brother were watching.

"Honestly? Not completely. But I think...AHA!" Alexis grinned as the warp gate opened up to reveal....New York City.

".......?!" Danni just blinked.

"Alright! C'mon!" Alexis grabbed the startled Danni's hand making the brothers come. Alexis grinned proudly, beaming as she got on BlackStreaker. She didn't even flinch when the straps and metal thingers slid in place. Danni just kinda stood there a moment till yelling was heard outside the warp room.

"....!!" Danni leaped onto BJ deciding to ignore the straps as they slithered on and locked her in.

"Launch!" Alexis crowed, getting high of the adrenaline. Danni stared at her, suddenly scared of what she may have unleashed.

"Ale-" Danni was cut off as they were warped to New York. Both ended up being warped into a alley with Danni reminded how much she hates warping.

"Someone kill me? Please?" Danni whined as she dropped her head to BJ's dash.

"C'mon we gotta go get our new recruit!" Alexis decided to ignore Danni as she told the twins where to head. Ten minutes later with a half conscious Danni, Alexis stopped at a certain person's door. Knocking she grinned as Cypher answered.

"Hi!"

"Alexis! What are you doing here?" Cypher looked very puzzled, though pleased her friend had come to visit.

"New friends and I have come to kidnap you to help us in a prank war." Alexis smiled, saying this like it was the simplest thing.

"Er...Okay?...Um let me tell ZeroStriker where I'm going..." Cypher went real quick to tell him then bounded back grinning.

"Prank war here I come! We got silly string?"

"Yes Ma'am." BJ replied from his place in the street with Danni still on his seat strapped in. She in turn grinned and waved. BlackStreaker just flashed his lights in greeting. Cypher grinned.

"Excellent. Hi! Names Cypher. You guys are?"

"I'm BlackJack but ya can call me BJ for short, the thinger there on my seat is Danni."

"Hey ya!" Danni smiled friendly. BlackStreaker chuckled.

"I'm BlackStreaker. Ya can call me Streak for short if ya like." Danni eyed him.

"Ya never told ME that. -.O" She grumbled.

"Well never asked. Plus ya were too nuts, always running around. So I couldn't so there." Danni face-faulted as BJ laughed.

"Ok! C'mon, lets get back to the warp point so we can head back and finish this thing!" BJ managed out as Alexis got on 'Streak with Cypher behind her.

"Tally ho!" Cypher chuckled.

"Ooo! I like her already." Danni joked, causing everyone to laugh as they headed back to that alley.

---

"I HATE warping..." Danni moaned collapsing on the floor. Alexis smiled shaking her head.

"You'll get used to it. Anyways, we should go to our checkpoint."

"Erm this is it?" Danni corrected pointing at the pile of stuff, some how that seemed to have multiplied.

"Heheheheheh..." BJ shook his head.

"Ok! So then we should set up this as base an set traps so only WE know where they are and we can have a better advantage." Cypher noted looking over all the pranks stuff Shadow gathered while they were retrieving her. The said little bugger rolled in then.

"Hiya! Welcome back everyone! As ya can see I got more pranks stuff. LOTS of rope and string that I didn't know we had...And other thingers. O.o" Danni just smiled.

"Ok! Let's get this place set up then!" Danni chuckled getting up and grabbing string, balloons and some paint to put in the balloons. Half hour later and two broken balloons the area was booby trapped in case the others came in.

"Now we gotta think of a plan of attack now that home base is defended." Danni stated smiling.

"Any idea's?"

"Hmm." Suddenly a still very peeved HotShot ran in, the pink paint smeared enough in some places the yellow shone through. Obviously he had tried to wash it off.

"......" Danni stared at him, glanced at the others then looked back HotShot.

"....We're going to die..." BlackStreaker moaned. Then HotShot took a step forward and tripped the wire. He stopped, knowing he just did something and looked up....To get 5 paint balloons in the face. Now he was hot pink with sparkles AND metallic orange. For a minute he kinda just stood there twitching blinking. Then...

"ARRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Danni tried to smother her chuckles as he practically roared at them. Cypher grinned as Danni handed her and Alexis a paint-ball gun calmly. But then yelped as the whole crew ran in, having heard HotShot's enraged roar. Red Alert was twitching, still haven't noticed the bumper sticker on his back which was a good thing to because he looked like he was going to kill.

"...Wow ya guys out did yourselves didn't you?" Cypher grinned at Danni and prank co.

"Eh that's nothing to what we could have done...But I didn't have any crazy glue." Cypher laughed right when Optimus came in with Scavenger, who was carrying a whole armory of paint balloons and water balloons.

"...Cypher?" Optimus' optics blinked startled but then he shook his head.

"Never mind I won't ask."

"Hiya Optimus!" Cypher grinned up at him, while keeping a watchful eye on the loaded Scavenger.

"Hello." All the other 'bots ran in then as they ran to the other side of the warp room. The battle lines were officially drawn now. Danni looked at her weak little platoon then smirked.

"They may take our lives, but they will never take our freedom!" Thus causing her crew to laugh as the battle started forcing poor Optimus to retreat behind the half closed warp room door.

"Aha! Take that Blurr!" Cypher laughed throwing a metallic green paint balloon at his face.

'Gah!" He wiped his mask off, looking unamused at Cypher who looked quite pleased with herself. Danni yelped as HotShot threw a balloon at her, gentle by their comparison but enough force that it startled her senseless as she got partially covered in yellow paint. Everyone froze as she gained her wits and eyed the yellow paint that would surely stain. She then looked up at HotShot calmly who looked very pleased with himself, and suddenly a VERY scary smug smile formed on her face as she calmly walked over sideways 3 feet then kicked a trip wire. HotShot face faulted and hung his head as a barrage of paint bombs and water balloons fell on him. The water made a neat effect with the different colors of wet paint. Danni smirked.

"TIE DIE!" She broke out laughing as HotShot looked himself over. BJ then threw a red paint balloon at Scavenger and got him in the chest.

"And you said I couldn't aim!" Scavenger shook his head, grabbing several paint balloons-very carefully since they are human sized- and threw them at BJ's face. He yelped getting multiple shots in the face. Danni looked up at him startled O.o;

"In your FACE!!!" Danni stared as Cypher with the help of 'Streaker shot a barrage of paint bombs in the Autobots' faces. Optimus, behind his door, couldn't help but chuckle as his men got beaten. For a good half hour this went on with certain people having to go quickly to get more ammo. Some even raced to the local toy store to buy them out of balloons. But suddenly...

The warp gate activated. Everyone threw a balloon right as two new arrivals showed up right in the crossfire, thankfully neither were hit but both were extremely startled. Everyone froze as Optimus called from behind his door.

"Hello! Welcome to Autobot HQ. I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. You must be ShadowWing and Blast."

"O.o Erm yes..." ShadowWing replied staring at the havoc. She was a tall black and gray femme with a red visor that she could retract. She also had large graceful black wings that arch over her back and she also had a mouth guard which was currently retracted at the moment along with her visor. Her optics were light blue.

"Oh hey Cool!" Blaster exclaimed, He was a tall black and white robot, similar to SoundWave from G1, with an eye-band type visor that allowed him to see far distances and through objects. He also had two large sound systems devices on his shoulders....

"...sir...is this normal?" ShadowWing wondered, absolutely confused as everyone around her and her brother got ready to start fighting each other again, idly holding balloons.

"I hope as hell it is!" Her brother exclaimed happily. Optimus just chuckled shrugging in response.

Danni blinked hearing Blast. "Ok! He's on our side!" She exclaimed running up to him and tapping his foot to get him to follow her over to her side. He happily did so grabbing some balloons.

"C'mon our side's safer." Smokescreen walked forward and took ShadowWing's arm pulling her to the side he was on.

"...." She just blinked her optics probably about to blow a fuse in confusion.

"BOOYA! We need a bit of music for this!" Blast exclaimed cheering as he blares out some rock tune at a VERY loud level.

"GAH! NO BLAST! KEEP IT DOWN!" ShadowWing exclaimed covering her hearing receptors. Optimus just shook his head thinking.

"Those two will get along here fine." He murmured chuckling.

"Oooo! Neato!" Danni chirped, grinning up at the rocking out Blast.

"...I did NOT sign up for this..." ShadowWing groaned. Smokescreen patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"WHOOHOO! Come on! Lighten up a bit sis!" Blast continued rocking out happily wondering who he should throw his balloons at.

"I do not LIGHTEN up." ShadowWing grumbled.

"Well ya signed up for something, there SHOULD have been a warning I think...But...Oh WELL! Welcome, feel free to hide as I kidnap your brother to join my little prank army." Danni told her cheerfully causing everyone except ShadowWing to chuckle at how that made no sense.

":..." She just twitched and shut down a.k.a fainted.

"WHOA! First time a human made my sis have a mental shut down." Blast exclaimed amazed but amused.

Danni grinned "I feel so oddly honored! Erm why she do that?"

"She shuts down when something is illogical."

"Ah okay then. C'mon must plot doom thingers with pranks!" Danni motioned to her crew so they could plan there attack strategy.

"Count me in! n.n Er...but you'd better do something for my sis...." Blast replied happily, while looking at his sister a little startled. Danni blinked looking at the new recruit lying over near the 'enemy' side.

Danni "Erm, well be best to go get Red to come take care of her...But he's in the med-bay reloading and ready to kill me so um." Danni looked over at where the homicidal Red Alert had left to reload.

"...er...alright...I'll...just drag over to med-bay you point the way?" ShadowWing just laid there as Blast got ready to grab her arms. Everyone in the warp room just watched still a little startled she shut down. Cypher just sat on 'Streak causally reloading her paint-ball gun as everyone got ready to start firing again. Alexis was already taking aim at Smokescreen.

"..." ShadowWing just kinda laid there.

Danni bounded forward a bit." Follow the insane person!" Optimus shook his head ready to follow behind the two, fully intending to use them as an excuse to leave so he could stay out of the fire from his team.

Blast saluted to Danni "Aye Aye!" He chuckled grabbing his sister and followed Danni.

"I have a feeling you and me will have lots of fun." Danni told Blast as she continued bounding off to the med bay leading him. The two sides immediately continued to 'fire' upon each other.

Shadow drove by loaded up with balloons for the team. O.o;; "Erm why is that new recruit being dragged...?"

"I broke her brain!" Danni giggled.

Shadow chuckled. "Oh, Ok then n.n Better be on my way." He acted like it was totally normal for Danni to do that. Danni just grinned as he continued by.

Blast chuckled quite happy, having fun. "I'm going to love it around here...so, anyone I should know about?" He asked Danni as she continued leading him to the med-bay.

"Well what ya need to know? Who to not prank unless you have a plan? If that's it that'd be...Optimus most defiantly, Scavenger, Red Alert, possibly Blurr and Smokescreen..."

Blast grinned and hauled SW into med-bay. "You should have seen what happened back on Cybertron when I spiked the academy's energon with a sleeping sedative."

"Oooo! Cool! Sounds like we have stories to tell." Danni grinned back at him, watching as Red Alert looked over at her.

"...oooow...what h...-.-;; I had a mental break down didn't I?" Red Alert ignored Danni and gently lifted ShadowWing up and set her on the med table.

"Yup!" Blast cheerfully responded as Danni hid behind his foot when Red Alert kept glancing at her with a very unnerving look.

"...I hate you..." ShadowWing grumbled, resting on the med table.

"I know... :P" He replied again cheerfully. Danni tried not to giggle at them. Then she looked at Red Alert and tapped Blast's foot.

"Yo, c'mon we leave to continue prank war." She twitched as Red calmly started towards them. Blast looked at Red Alert, picked up Danni and nearly ran off. Red just smirked.


	15. Part 5 Man this is many part things Oo

It LIVES! XD Hiya heres this chap sorry it took so long.. Hope ya likes n.n

* * *

Danni skidded into the warp...er war room after convincing Blast she could run fast enough. She bolted in, dodging 'attacks' as she went. Blast in turn followed but nearly got hit several times. Reaching down Danni grabbed all the balloons she could carry when the minicon alarm went off....Man it has been awhile since that happened O.o

"MINICON!" Everyone halted as Red Alert and ShadowWing ran in. Red Alert setting the coordinates. However obviously something happened because after the coordinates were set the warp got just launched.

---

"...Ooohhh man X.x" Danni just kinda laid where she was groaning. She opened her eyes and was face to muzzle of a wolf.

"...Danni you okay?" Danni blinked as the wolf spoke...Wait a minute that was Cypher's voice!

"...?...Cypher?"

"Yep! Your okay n.n" Danni just sat there blinking at her as she shifted into human and offered her a hand up. With the help of Cypher and Alexis, tall ol' Danni managed to stand as the newly painted Autobots spread out to search Cypher heading off with Alexis, Rad and Carlos. Danni stood where she was baffled as to where she should go as ShadowWing pulled up next to her and Shadow in one of her alt forms, a sleek black sports car.

"Need a lift?"

"Sure." Danni smiled bending her tall frame into the offered drivers seat as Shadow got in the passenger one. Once the doors were closed ShadowWing sped off quickly, pushing Danni and Shadow back in the seats by the force. After driving aimlessly through the desert/canyon region, Danni looked out the driver's window looking for a sign of the minicon as Shadow did the same out his window, after about a good half hour Optimus' voice rang out of ShadowWing's speakers with laser fire in the background.

"All Autobots! Head to these coordinates! We need assistance to retrieve the minicon!" Optimus then rambled out several coordinates. Danni blinked and ShadowWing sped up and turned around a rock outcropping to reveal...A cliff...That they were driving straight towards.

"Um, ShadowWing...Why are we headed for a cliff?!?!" Danni managed to squeak out.

"Trust me." Came her simple response speeding up more.

"Why should we trust YO-?!" Shadow was cut off as ShadowWing drove off the edge...Then transformed into her Jet form, an F-17 Nighthawk.

"See?" ShadowWing sounded so smug with herself. Danni just released the breath she was holding. Her and freefalling NEVER mixed.

"X.x" Danni just kinda sat there pale. Shadow, just twitched.

"You enjoyed that didn't you!?" He finally grumbled annoyed.

"...Yes actually." Shadowing replied sounding a bit amused.

"I think I dislike you now." Shadow grumbled more, Danni just groaned in response agreeing. ShadowWing just snickered slightly and flew over to the battle zone in time to witness Blast strutting his stuff.

" DECEPTICONS EAT MUSIC!!" He crowed as he shot off sonic waves knocking Thrust out of the air. Danni looked down at him and stared.

"I never knew music could do that..." Has an almost awed 'Ooo! I'm going to try that!' note to her voice.

"Actually that's just sonic waves, normal music can't do that. Though normal music if to loud can damage your audio receptors." Danni mentally went 'aww man that would have been cool' while realizing how bland ShadowWing seems. Then blinking at the audio receptors part.

"Er...your ears? c.c;;" She amended, Danni nodded understanding now. Then just shook her head as little robots, not minicons came out of Blast's chest and started attacking.

"Those are Blast's cassettes. Now, landing. You two go find cover." ShadowWing suddenly spoke, jarring Danni out of her confusion as she started to land.

"Er, right." Danni answered as the cockpit top opened, quickly she grabbed Shadow and jumped down...Then was landed on by Shadow.

"Dude.." Danni groaned on the ground, a non amused look on her face as she surveyed their surroundings. There was some greenery to the right and they were behind a rock outcropping on yet another cliff looking down at the battle zone.

"Thanks for being a cushion n.n" Danni only grumbled in response to Shadow's cheery tone and got on her hands and knees causing him to fall off.

"Oomph!" Danni shook her head standing up, glancing at ShadowWing in time to see her take off again and jet(no pun intended.. Ok yea there's pun n.n;;) over to the others. Leaving Danni and Shadow to hide and fend for themselves...Which can and is a VERY dangerous thing here now people. And after listening to the laser fire for a little bit the duo slinked around to the side of the rocks in time to see HotShot knocked over and into the cliff wall under them by Cyclonus. Immediately Danni's eyes narrowed. Shadow looked at her.

"....." Suddenly he was very nervous.

"Hmmm." Danni suddenly purred out as she knelt, while reaching into her back pocket. Shadow stared as she pulled out a slingshot as she picked up a rock and stood.

"We're gunna die..." He finally muttered as he watched Danni take aim at one of Cyclonus' optics.

"An eye for an eye..." Danni growled softly remembering when he had blinded her. She smirked at the responding scream from Cyclonus when the rock shattered the optic lens of his left optic. Everything seemed to come to a halt as the chopper-con fell back away from HotShot screaming while clutching his face.

"AHHHH!!!" Danni smirked listening to the sweet sound of revenge. Shadow grabbed her and pulled her behind the rocks as Cyclonus glared where they were standing. Megatron sneered at how pathetic his men were smirking at Optimus.

"You came to your demise Prime." Suddenly the minicon signal stopped turning out to be a fake. Optimus' optics narrowed realizing they were in a trap. Suddenly ShadowWing called out.

"Sir! I have the minicon!" There on her shoulder was a black and purple minicon femme.

"WHAT?!" Was all Megatron could screech, not realizing his fake minicon signal had made one nearby activate.

"You lose Megatron!" Optimus laughed as he decked him. Megatron reeled then snarled, his torso sifted and his tank barrel pointed at Optimus. He fired but missed as Optimus dodged and executed a fine kick to Megatron's side. Suddenly the ground cracked and rumbled forcing Megatron away from Optimus as he was about to deck him. Quake, one of Blast's cassettes(looks like G1 rumble), light blueness stood out against the vast amounts of dirt as he 'yes'ed!' and waved cheeky at Megatron.

"You!!" Immediately Megatron's gun was pointed at the cassette. However he in turn was rewarded by Lynx another one of Blasts cassettes that looked like a small yellow lion aptly named Lynx. Lynx tore into Megatron's back with his claws, snarling all the while. Then he bit whatever he could get his jaws on.

"Argh!" Megatron looked almost comically dancing around trying to get the cassette cat off. It turned even more comical when Inferno showed up and started burning Megatron's feet with his flamethrowers having a blast being a pyromaniac. His bright red sleek form stood off to the side with his favorite weapons. His visor that covered most of his face hiding his amusement as Megatron was further humiliated. Optimus kinda stood off to the side watching this all with a look of disbelief. Scavenger, Smokescreen and Demolisher had paused their fighting to watch the spectacle. HotShot just stood watching as Cyclonus, the big idiot, he was kept glaring and looking where the painful rock had to have come from. Not thinking to look BEHIND the rocks.

Danni and Shadow had actually crept elsewhere and was watching about 15 feet away from the spot they had been hiding, which is where Cyclonus was STILL looking. Idiot he is. Thrust, Sideways and WheelJack stood to the side watching as well. All the attention on Megatron who was being beaten up by cassettes. ShadowWing shook her head standing next to her younger brother who was cheering on his cassettes.

"DECEPTICONS! RETREAT!" Megatron started to warp out forcing Lynx to jump off or go along... who chose to jump off. All the other Decepticons kinda blinked then warped out. All the Autobots busted out laughing. BJ drove with Danni and Shadow down where everyone started milling wanting to meet the new minicon. 'Streak not too far behind.

"YES! Finally a femme minicon!" Shadow bounced then walked over to the new minicon.

"Hi I'm Shadow!"

"Ombre." Then she decked him. Danni blinked as everyone stared as Ombre casually walked up back over to ShadowWing.

"..Ombre...That's French...O.o Means. Shadow.?"

"DUDE! Shadow hit SHADOW!" BJ exclaimed busting out laughing. Everyone snickered as Shadow continued to lay on his back.

"Wow...Whatta femme n.n I think I'm in love!" Danni slapped her face right as everyone warped back to Autobot HQ.


	16. Dense minicon an a AI with an EGO oo

I'M BAACK! Okay I'm SO sorry it took me so long, I had surgery so most of that time I was recovering so I couldn't finish this c.c An I know tis not the best chapter, I'll try an update faster now that I have healed.for the most part. n.n;;

* * *

The next day everything at Autobot HQ was running normally.... Even though what's 'normal' really isn't. Blast and Danni were really hitting it off. Already the two were planning new pranks. SW and Ombre… well they had plans of their own. Of course now that the weirdo Shadow has met Ombre obviously new…'issues' will arise. Currently Shadow was following his new 'best friend'.

Shadow peeked around the corner to get a fist in the face. Ombre growled at him nastily, extremely annoyed.

"Will you stop following me?!?!"

"But I love you!" Came the insistent response, thus poor Shadow yet again got a fist in the face. Ombre stalked off as Shadow laid on the ground.

"She likes me I know it...." He had a silly look on his face. Even though she left him in her dust Ombre retraced her steps to make sure he wasn't following her and headed to HotShot's room -where she and SW had plans. SW stood at the door looking back and forth warily, trying to act innocent and casual like she wasn't doing anything.

"Ready?" Ombre nodded an the two walked into the room, that was currently rigged by Danni an prank co. to dump a bucket of green goo the unsuspecting HotShot.

SW checked outside HotShot's door. Quickly she ducked back in looking towards Ombre.

"Almost done?"

"Almost!" Ombre nodded as she took the bucket of goo down from the vent over HotShot's bed.

"Lets scram!" SW nodded at her in response, grabbing her partner an walking out with the bucket of goo, intending to give the prankers a chance to become the prankies.

--

Danni looked around the corner eyeing BJ as he shot a target that resembled Cyclonus.

"YO!"

"ACK!!" BJ just about leapt thirty feet in the air. Ombre snickered from her perch in the vent as Danni explained how she found HotShot's trap sabotaged to BJ. Carefully she aimed the goo as SW came in an distracted both of them.

"What are you two talking about now?" SW tilted her head a bit, trying to act innocently curious. Danni blinked startled.

"Um nothing?" Danni tried to look innocent while turning to face SW, her back to Ombre.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Ombre crowed thus causing Danni to whirl in time to get a ton of goo in the face by Ombre's attack.

Ombre cackled an ran back into the vents to meet SW in her quarters.

"Never mind you two, have fun cleaning up Danni." SW snickered a bit enjoying the shocked look on the goo-atized Danni. With that she walked to her quarters to meet Ombre so they could plan the next sabotage.

"YOU TWO!!" Danni finally managed to comprehend enough to scream after the two new combatants. She received laughter for her dismay. BJ blinked his optics then looked at the goo'ed Danni.

"..." Danni looked at him glaring.

"Not a WORD." She growled at him, narrowing her eyes.

"...Nope, nope! Not a word, no siree! Er ma'am!" BJ glanced away an randomly shot another target, the he winced as it hit a obviously universal sensitive spot for the male species.

"...Lord" Danni shook her head an walked to her room to wash herself off as BJ winced an shot other targets.

----

"Man this stuff is hard to get outta hair." Danni grumble, at the moment trying to wash her hair in her sink in her quarters, in a desperate attempt to get the sticky green goo out of her curly mass on mane.

"Danni??" Red Alert poked his head in, looking at the rumpled less gooey Danni.

"..Yeah Red?" Danni looked over at him curious, her wet hair thankfully not dripping.

"I have something for you." Red knelt an carefully set a wireless computer on the floor with no monitor, Danni looked at it.

"Um I have a computer?" She looked at the cheap one the others kids had saved up for to get her so she wouldn't go stir crazy. But she was a social person an with no one to talk to on the computer-unless she went into a chat room which Optimus said no to- it wasn't fun for her to be on the computer most of the time. Hence she has plenty of time to prank.

"Not just a computer an AI-Artificial Intelligence." Danni tilted her head, the term making no meaning in her brain.

"...So it's just a fancy computer?" She finally asked Red, who smiled if a bit wearily.

"My dear! I am more then just a fancy computer!" Danni blinked and looked down at the black computer tower watching as the two blue almost lava lamp style clear tubes that covered the edges of the length of the front blinked in sync with its/his voice. Danni stared then her senses kicked in.

"ACK! IT TALKS!"

"Ack! Yes 'he' can talk." Came the amused-if not a little sarcastic response. Danni blinked at his don't talk....Or what have I missed?" Red Alert smiled as Danni and his creation got acquainted.

"Most computer's don't but I am unique, and superior to those computers that YOU are speaking of." Danni blinked a bit getting her bearings. 'Okay, this guy has a major ego here. JOY'. Danni thought sarcastically.

"Um...Right. Well er my names Danni..."

"You may call me.....Er." the AI thought for a moment. "I am not sure."

"...How about Neon because of those gel looky bars on your front." Danni watched as 'Neon' spoke the blue bars in question lit up in sync with his voice again, which is considering isn't really that mechanical, just sounds like a regular somewhat low voice...That did have a gravely tone to it.

"...I guess it will do. Alright, from now on -unless I change my CPU (mind)- I shall be called Neon."

"Alrighty then, now that that's settled…" Danni looked up at the smug Red Alert, wondering what the heck she's supposed to do with Neon.

"Best put him under your desk, I'll make a monitor for you both an then you guys can...Do stuff." With that Red Alert walked out and Danni looked at Neon. Suddenly she felt uneasy, what in the world was she going to do?

--

Early the following morning

---

"Danni, c'mon its time to get up dear. I need you to see if my liquid crystal screen is done." There was an almost sadistic tone to Neon's supposedly innocent voice.

"Mmmph…Tis to early."

"It's never to early."

"..Probably not even done....." Danni cracked an eye open an looked at her digital clock 3:40 am that's not early?!

"It is now....I'z goin' back to sleep…G'Night.." Danni buried her face in her pillow despite the fact she didn't notice that it should have been good morning. Of course Danni wasn't fully awake.

"It's morning, I don't see why you need to sleep for over 6 hours-"

"...Grr...Someone shut him up..." Shadow growled, dimly turning his headlights on an looking towards the blinking blue light-which made a nice night light if not for the nonsleeping being that owned it.

"I tried shutting him off, dun work…" Danni buried her head under her pillow to muffle out Neon so she could sleep.

"Does that even work?"

"Come now, it's MORNING its time to get up!"

".....No it doesn't." Danni answered Shadow from under her pillow trying to ignore Neon.

"Let us sleep till a SANE part of the morning, play a mental game quietly or something till maybe oh lets say 9 am."

"Hmph, very well." Neon groused watching as the minicon an human fell back asleep. 'If only they knew my plans...' with that Neon shut down again to rest despite the fact he didn't need it, his light bars still glowing faintly as he dreampt plots of such misery for all it was scary.

* * *

Uh oh, new ebil person! Er AI! Mwahahaha. Neon is real(though not an AI) he does look like that an is my evil acomplice in writing. (though he misbehaves quite a bit) so ya know! Seeya R&R please! 


	17. Yes we can Neon

Have been having medical prob's with my legs so kinda haven' been able to worry about the fic...n.n;; anyways here it is n.n

* * *

Danni stumbled into the med ward and looked up at Red Alert. Shadow rolled in behind her...then promptly forgot his kickstand and fell on his side...fast asleep.

"Red?" Danni yawned Red alert turned and looked down at her.

"Oh hello Danni. I'm almost finished with Neon's scre-"

"Can you shut him off?"

"-en for the two- WHAT!" He stared at her as Danni gave him a tired, if not sarcastic smile.

"He kept me an' Shadow here-" quickly both looked down at Shadow-the black cycle snoring, and sweatdropped. "-awake all night."

"Well, you have to teach Neon. He is still learning about you, and has no information about humans or otherwise such as sleeping habits."

"That really, REALLY isn't comforting, Red." Red just chuckled and went back to work.

"He's nothing to worry about, now let me be so I can finish hmm?"

"..." Danni tiredly picked Shadow up and rolled him out of the med ward all the while thinking of how Neon isn't what he seems. Suddenly every single alarm in that base(there are alot ;p) went off. The invasion, fire, radiation, and minicon alarms were all going off. All in all it was a pretty nice racket. Jetfire skidded around a corner nearly stepping on Danni and Shadow.

"Whoa! You two should be in the vents!" quickly he picked them up and put them in the vents.

"Stay here until the Decepticons leave!" Jetfire gave her a quick look that said 'for once listen to me please!' before whirling on his heel.

"Jet! But!" Danni didn't get to finish as he continued to wherever he was going. Suddenly, Scavenger, Smokescreen, HotShot, Blurr, SW, Blast and their minicons ran by. All Danni could do was watch the stampede.

"..." And Shadow just kept snoring. Danni looked down at the minicon with a 'why me' look while wondering exactly HOW tired Shadow was.

"Danni! Shadow!"

"Danni!"

"Amiga! Amigo! What's going on!"

"Rad! Alexis! A-"

"Yes and I'm Shadow, now that we know everyone's names, can someone turn off that racket an let poor ol' me sleep!" Shadow suddenly growled out somehow just waking up as the other kids showed up.

"-n I have no idea what's happening Carlos." Danni eyed Shadow "isn't he in a lovely mood?" Danni thought as Rad rested his hands on his knees catching his breath looking up at her. Alexis walked up behind him as Carlos looked out the grating on the vent.

"Well I say follow the vents to the control room and find out what in tarnation is going on." Danni offered after a moment of tense silence.

"Right" Alexis immediately nodded, Rad just plopped down, completely exhausted from running around the vents. Carlos of course was being cowardly.

"Oh fine you two stay here with lovely Shadow here."

"We will." Both boys spoke in unison as Shadow yawned, or at least made the noise.

"See anything?"

"No but I hear Optimus."

"What's he saying?" Alexis strained to listen but her hearing wasn't the best where she was. Especially since they were hanging down a shaft to be at the control rooms vent, and she was sitting on the edge of the drop as Danni played spider-woman clinging to the grate.

"Shhhh, lemme listen." Danni briefly looked up at Alexis then back into the control room.

_"It seems someone has hacked into the main computer." _Danni blinked, who? Alexis looked at her baffled.

"Someone hacked into the main computer!" Danni hissed at her. Alexis blinked. "Sideways...?" Danni shook her head in 'I don't know' and looked back in to continue listening.

_"Red Alert, have you found a trace yet?"_

_"No, sir. There isn't a trace whoever did this knows how to cover their tracks well."_

_"Could it have been Sideways?" _Danni smiled 'Thank you Jetfire for asking our question!'

_"Sideways at least leaves a trace, this...There's nothing."_

_"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Danni blinked, Alexis' eyes widened she could hear the evil cackle clearly even where she sat. 'That sounds familiar...' Danni pondered a moment 'Sweet monkeys! It's Neon! O.O'. Quickly she climbed back up to the ledge, grabbed Alexis and ran back to the boys.

"Shut up!"

"But-" Carlos tried again to get answers out of Shadow. Rad shook his head wondering why Carlos had to choose NOW to ask Shadow those questions. When Shadow was in his worst mood.

"SHUT UP!" Shadow growled annoyed, eyeing Carlos who was questioning his 'love' for Ombre.

"GUYS!" Alexis skidded to a halt next to Danni who was talking a mile a minute.

"Someonehackedintothemaincomputer, IthinkIknowwhoitis!IKNEWNeonwasuptonogood-"

"Danni! WHOA! Stop hit reverse and UN jam fast forward!" Shadow managed to cut her off, his sleepy CPU unable to comprehend what Danni was saying.

"Someone hacked into the main computer; I think I know who it is! I KNEW Neon was up to no good when he went 'back to sleep' last night!"

"...So your saying Neon hacked into HQ's main computer and is causing this entire ruckus?" Shadow asked suddenly sounding deathly calm.

"Yes?" Danni offered taking a wary step back from the minicon.

"...I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" he finally roared as Rad, Alexis, and Carlos stood there stunned. Danni quickly picked up where she left off.

"Get in line. OKAY! To my room, so we can uh...convince Neon to behave…or something."

five minutes later-

"Ow you're stepping on my foot Alexis." Danni hissed looking back at her while she undoes a strip on the grate so they can get into the room.

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"True." Alexis looked at Danni innocently who looked at her with a look of "I AM corrupting you all! O.o!"

"..." Shadow said nothing as Alexis grinned evilly.

Danni just shook her head and dropped out of the vent into the room, then looked around. Her eyes narrowed warily as they landed on Neon.

..." Neon didn't notice them, obviously to preoccupied with his doomness of hacking into the Autobot base computer. Danni reached into her back pocket where she had stashed her torture device for Neon...A magnet and water pistol. She went and stood near him a moment. He didn't take notice until she spoke.

"You are a miserable excuse for an Autobot AI you know that?" Danni finally asked him. Neon if he could have would have jumped out of his skin.

"Danni! Dear…er what do you mean?" Neon scrambled to think of excuses, something to pick up the pieces as Danni rose an eyebrow at his lame question.

"You know very well, stop now or pay/"

"I'm finally enjoying myself and you want ME to STOP?"

"Yes." Neon seemed to pout a moment before getting all haughty.

"Not happening, now leave and let me finish." Danni shook her head as she motioned Alexis to come out of the vent with Shadow.

"I have no choice then." She took out the magnet an put it near him, his reaction was immediate.

"Zzt!..Geyt, that awa-ztt from me!" He sounded panicked, Danni pulled it a little farther from him.

"Stop then."

"No!" Alexis rolled her eyes and picked up Neon's computer tower as Danni took out the water pistol.

"Yes, you will or so help me Primus…" Danni ground out then blinked 'Primus? Man I've been hanging around the Autobots too long!' before eyeing Neon who whimpered or at least sounded like he did.

"Okay. Alright just get that magnet and, and that…water...Away from me.." Danni placed it back in her pocket and grinned as she unhooked Neon from his connections an Alexis carried Neon to a storage closet.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Solitary confinement." Was all they answered as they shut the door drowning out his protests.

_"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"_ Came his muffled yell as the two girls gave each other a high five an headed back to the vents to laugh at the autobots.


End file.
